Enflamed
by NorngPinky
Summary: Five years after the war ended, Sasuke found himself in Konoha again, trying to finally live his life and turn over a new leaf. What will this do when old feelings re-ignite in the hearts of Sakura and Karin? What about Sasuke? Lemons: SS, slight SK. R&R!
1. Sasuke's Return

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

Welcome, everyone! This is a romance story that will be mainly focused on the two characters in Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno ((I FINALLY uploaded the first chapter, phew!)) Other characters and minor pairings will be included, but it will be mainly SasuSaku

**Summary:** The story is set post-war in the Naruverse. The Akatsuki and Tobi/Madara/etc. fell, of course, and peace returns. It is five years later that Sasuke found himself back in Konoha, trying to live his life and starting a new leaf. No more revenge or insane obsession over powers. Here, the journey of his life begins as a one-time (or two?...maybe more) mistake or incident sets his road on the lovely track of romance and drama. Lust, love, or maybe just a period of his sexual prime, Sasuke (though not the only person) learns to find love and where his heart lies. SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, InoxNot-yet-decided, KarinxMystery. Triangles, heart breaks, lemons, lemons and moar lemons.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>** Sasuke's Return**

. . .

It was nearly five years since the war had ended. Peace had reigned over the five great countries, the surrounding lands and villages. Though with great casuality, the Akatsuki was dissolved after the last member was defeated. Taka was disbanded officially after the victory. With the result of united hands among the lands, peace was thereby made possible. And through long rigorous battles, the kept secrets of the Uchiha and their conflicts came in the open. And with thanks to Naruto, the Great Hero of the Era, Sasuke was pardoned. Needless to say, it was also thanks to this last sole member of the Uchiha clan that its victory was possible. The victory was neither a one-man effort, of course, nor was it without much difficulty. But alas, the world had seen a ray of hope yet again.

It was about five years after this that Sasuke had finally returned and stepped foot in the front of Konoha main entrance. Looking up at the big sign that read "Leaf Village Konoha", he momentarily hesitated about his decision to return. With Naruto's pertinacious efforts, Konoha was open to his arrival at any time. Although looking up at the symbol of the leaf, the feelings of home wasn't nearly the same as it was close to a decade ago. Just as the sight of the village he once lived was in front of him, he felt distant and very far away. _Perhaps this was a mistake?_

However, he had arrived. The guards at the gate recognized him immediately and within seconds a message was dispatched from the post to the Hokage's office. Turning back wasn't an option anymore. In fact, he came back for a reason, a reason that only he knew of.

Upon entering the Hokage's office, he was greeted by Tsunade, still the Hokage. No doubts, he could feel many pairs of eyes set on him and they followed his every movement although unsure of what he may do.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tsunade."

"Long years passed and you have finally decided to come back to Konoha?"

"Hn," was his response.

"And I am guessing that you are planning to stay in the village."

Sasuke hesitated for a few moments and answered, "I've traveled the past five years, I think perhaps it's time that I return and stay here for the time being."

Though she wasn't entirely fond of the boy, she had to smile. She eyed him with her golden brown eyes. _This Uchiha brat! Set foot in the village without much of a notice and he didn't even make a request! _

_._

_._

_._

Naruto was still sounding asleep when a messenger was sent to his place. _KNOCK! . . . KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"NARUTO, HURRY AND OPEN UP THE DOOR!" yelled the messenger. Rubbing his sleepy blue eyes, Naruto stirred in bed. After several more knocks on the door, he finally got up, went downstairs and opened the door. He drowsily opened his front door to look at the early morning waker, still half asleep.

"Naruto, you need to get ready right away!" said the blond girl in the purple outfit. He hair was tied up into a neat high ponytail than hung down easily past her slender waist.

"Ino?… what for?" he asked groggily, peering through his thick sets of eyelashes.

"You'd never guess what just happened. Sasuke has just RETURNED and he is with Tsunade-sama right now!" she tried to contain her own disbelief in her statement. Right after her emphasis on the male's name and his return, Naruto's eyes popped open instantly. He quickly took hold of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"You…You said…Sasuke…," Naruto began, frozen on track.

"Yes, idiot, Sasuke has returned. Now go get ready! I have to inform Kaka…" Without any more seconds wasted, Naruto had already dashed across his untidy living room, up the stairs and were pulling a pair of pants up his legs while to keep his balance.

.

.

.

At the Hokage's office, Naruto slam opened the door and looked for a figure with dark raven hair. Once he found him in the middle of the room, he yelled "SASUKE TEME!"

Sasuke turned his head around slightly at the high pitch he didn't think he'd hear this early in the morning. _How annoyingly wrong he was._ Before he could utter anything, Naruto was running to where he was, tripped on his untied shoe lace and fell flat on Sasuke's back.

"Naruto, slow down, the world isn't going to end this second! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, DO YOU NOT KNOW OF THE MANNER OF KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING?" Tsunade yelled at him while hitting a fist on the table top.

"Oh Oh…I'm..I'm..I just got so excited I had to see with my eyes!" He quickly straightened himself up and got in front with two hands on Sasuke's face. "SASUKE, it's you! It really is true!"

Having two warm hands on his face wasn't exactly what he had planned. In fact, he suddenly felt strange, almost as though he was becoming claustrophobic! _He really should have known._ What was this closeness? Keeping his face expressionless, Sasuke stared at Naruto, who kept staring back in his eyes with his bright big blue eyes. If everyone didn't know Naruto was sexually straight, they would have gotten the wrong idea.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto and without further notice he punched the blond away, hard. "WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?"

Naruto stared at him, confused, "Ouch, Sasuke, you didn't have to punch me!" Then he flash a smile, "I just couldn't believe my eyes." At that exactly moment Kakashi, along with Shikamaru walked in.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response as he looked away and tried to ignore the blond.

.

.

.

It was merely 8 in the morning and Sakura had just left her apartment she now shared with Karin. After the war, Karin was released from the hidden underground interrogation. Upon hearing the news that Taka was disbanded, she felt she had no goals or nowhere to go. No real purpose to pursue. Her only goal while into Taka was, frankly, merely to help Sasuke finish his goals and in the process her chance at getting close to him. With that chance long gone, she pleaded and cried for Tsunade to let her stay in Konoha. Almost reluctantly, after the Alliance's victory, Tsunade was for a second chance and it was given to the red head. Karin had been assigned to stay with Sakura and it had been five years that the girls shared the same apartment.

A knock was heard on the door and Karin opened it to reveal Ino. "Ino," was Karin's way of greeting the blond girl.

"Is Sakura still her? I have urgent news for her," Ino said, trying to catch a breath after running several blocks from Kakashi's place.

"Uh, she just left. I can give her the news when I see her next," Karin stated, her red hair bright and still messy from just having gotten up. She was curious at what this urgent news was for Sakura and for all we knew Karin was probably one of the nosiest person Ino came to know.

Ino eyed her for a moment before she decided to say, "Well, I guess it would probably concern you considering your past. Sasuke has come back to Konoha."

Karin was struck by the news before she could say, "Are you serious! Sasuke? …What..Where is he right now?" It didn't surprise Ino of Karin's excitement in her tone as she figured Karin must have harbored Sasuke feelings when they were on the same team. No girl could resist the feelings.

"Yes, he's here. Sasuke is with Tsunada-sama actually, so you'll have to wait around until they're done to see him," Ino said, "But I gotta go find Sakura!"

"Umm, yeah… she's…"

"I think I know where she is," said Ino and she ran down the street.

Sakura, in her usual red outfit and pink skirt, was heading up to the hospital as usual for her morning shift. She was not too far down the street from her apartment when Ino caught up to her.

"Sakura, Sakura, wait up!" Ino shouted behind her. Sakura stopped in the track and turned around to face her friend.

"Good morning Ino, are you going to the hospital too?" greeted Sakura.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you were not at your house! Anyway, I have something to tell you…" Ino breathed in for some air before she told Sakura the news.

The moment Sasuke's name left her friend's lips, Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. That name that she hadn't heard for years. While she and Naruto still held Sasuke dear to their hearts they had made it unspoken not to mention his name for the mere trigger of memories would bring in a wave of sadness over the two. Yes, while it was a known fact that Sasuke was pardoned from his crimes and association with Akatsuki, eventually, none of them knew where Sasuke was or when, if ever, he was going to return home. No one knew of his whereabouts all these years, he could have been dead and none of them would have known. Knowing her feelings back then for the raven hair Uchiha, she did not want to think of him. Now that she had heard of Sasuke and his sudden return to Konoha, she did not know what to do or how to feel…whether to be happy, excited, or whether it would be sad. The feelings she had for him after these five years were not there anymore and Sakura simply didn't know what to say.

"Sakura," Ino began to say. Having been friends with the pink-haired girl since childhood they had grew close together. Ino knew damn well how Sasuke affected Sakura, but she could tell that Sakura did not feel overly excited about his return as Naruto and Karin had been.

"Yeah? Well that's great, Ino," was Sakura's response. Her pink brows quivered before she found what to say, "I guess Naruto already knew about this. I bet he's probably there right now… with Sasuke-kun. But I have to go… I have to get to the hospital. Thanks for the news. I'll see you later, Ino." Ino watched as her friend turned around and walked away. _Sakura…,_ Ino thought.

.

.

.

Once Tsunade had finished her morning meeting with Sasuke, he was free and welcome to settle down in Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi walked with him out the building. Naruto had a big smile plastered on his face and it still was somewhat unbelievable that Sasuke had finally returned. After all these years of him being away, without any information of him, he almost went in search for his lifelong friend himself. To Naruto, Sasuke had always been the closest friend he had ever had, a best friend, someone who he made a strong, special connection with. Somehow during the time they were put in the same team, they grew to bond, and their bond was one of a kind. In the face of all the doubts in the world, Naruto knew within his heart that Sasuke was good and he was willing to risk his life and everything to save his friend. Now that he was a free man and returned home, Naruto couldn't be more happy, for his promise of a life time came true.

Sasuke had little belongings he brought with him from his ventures out in the ninja world. Now that he was finally back he needed to know his next move. With Tsunade calling Naruto back to her office, Kakashi walked Sasuke to where he would be staying. The place was no other than his old home. Walking through what once used to be the Uchiha residence, old memories played in his mind. For five years, he had learned to come to peace with himself, his past, and about the massacre and what had transpired. He also learned to accept the outcome of it all. With life no longer for revenge, he was determined to finally _live. _To live his life, to make choices that were not revolved around his clan and revenge on those that were responsible. He decided he would live to be a better man.

What once was an abandoned Uchiha residence was now filled with families who came to settle down. After the war over, a decision was made in which Sasuke gave the Hokage a written consent that the residence could be open to Konoha citizens. Tsunade made every attempt to encourage citizens of the Leaf to overcome the fears and stima of the past and after much consensus, people began to come over and move in to reside in the inhibited residence. New houses were made, old buildings were repaired and now at least ¾ of the residence was occupied. Sasuke's decision to permit people in was so he, himself, could let go of the painful past that haunted him for years, finally. Now walking along the street of what once the Uchiha residence, Sasuke became somewhat amazed at how this place had developed over the years. Although this new change was apparent, he could still visualize where everything was once laid out when he used to run down the streets as an innocent child.

As they arrived in front of Sasuke's old house, which had been maintained nicely while he was gone, Sasuke took a look at the concrete wall opposite the building. The Uchiha fan symbols were still present there with some repair. Sasuke looked to the crack in the wall used to be from Itachi's throw impact and an image flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. This was it, he made his way back and he was going to face and conquer his past once and for all.

"Sasuke… If this is uncomfortable…" Kakashi began when he noticed the tense posture of the standing man, who once was his pupil.

"No. I can take it from here," said Sasuke. Without too much further delay, he reached for the door knob and opened the door to his old home. He stepped in, took his shoes and his bag off before shutting the door close behind him. Kakashi waited awhile outside before he strolled off with his Icha Icha Paradise copy in his hand. Inside, a ray of light shone through from the open windows and lit the place up. Sasuke reached for the light switch, flicked it on and started to make his way further inside the house.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End-of-chapter footnote: <strong>First chapter done ~ I will upload chapter two shortly after I finished a cover representation of it. Look me up on Deviantart, if interested (:

Also, I want to incorporate in a little bit of romance for Ino, but so undecided on WHO. Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba?


	2. Welcome Party Incident

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

**CHAPTER 2:** WELCOME PARTY INCIDENT

Here is chapter two!  
>Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto~<p>

.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto dropped by bright early at Sasuke's place. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted outside. "SASSSSUUUUKEE!" Then came a loud knock on the door. Then two more, and another.<p>

Sasuke, who spent the night on the family couch in the living room got up with an annoyed look on his face. He knew right away who it was.

"What?" he stared at Naruta nonchalantly after he opened the door.

"It is your first day here in Konoha… Let's go train!" Naruto articulated loudly. Since he was already up this early, the chance of him getting back to sleep was slim. Seemingly, the idea of a spar sounded to him better than sitting around at home.

"Technically, it's the second day, Dobe. I'll get ready in five." He opened the door to let his blond friend in while he went towards his old room for clothes to change into. Naruto went to sit by the sofa and noticed a pillow there along with his bag. _Was Teme sleeping here?_ Once Sasuke returned from his room, Naruto asked, "Sasuke, you were sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah," he said while running a hand through his hair to straighten out the mess.

"But why? You have empty bedrooms in here." Naruto questioned further.

"I just felt like sleeping there for the night, that's all," he eyed Naruto and said, "let's go before the sun comes up." In truth, he didn't feel like settling into his own bedroom just yet. It felt strange to be back in this place, especially after all these years. He led Naruto out of the house and the two hurrily made their way towards the woods not too far from the residence.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After the training, Sasuke was seated on a bench by the riverside when Kakashi happened to walk by, still reading his Icha Icha Paradise. For some reason, he liked to reread the novels the pervy sage wrote. "Yo Sasuke," Kakashi greeted. Sasuke looked up at his former sensei as he made his way towards him. While their past would have made situations like this awkward, after the whole truth came out, Kakashi and Sasuke's differences were reconciled. Although Kakashi was no longer his sensei, the gray hair's words did weigh on Sasuke's subconscious.<p>

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked. He took a seat next to Sasuke and stared into the glistering surface of the river just as the raven hair was doing. "While I am glad that you are back, the truth is I never really thought you somehow would return, given the past."

Sasuke understood exactly what he meant. He had in fact taken a lot of time to ponder this decision. To put himself back to where it all started wasn't easy, he admitted, but in order to fully move on he felt that he needed to be here. "I felt it was time to come back. Life on the road helped me change. For a long time I thought the same as you."

"Life as a ninja is not an easy road, especially when you have the powers many fear. What are you going to accomplish now that your goals have been fulfilled? Life has more to offer. You must have seen that."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He never really did know what else he wanted to do. He did avenge and restored the name of his clan. His goals had been accomplished, some things he had committed in his life he was not proud of and there were consequences he had to live with. Kakashi was right, however, life had taught him many other values, different from what he was raised to believe in. "I don't know, to say frankly," he never thought of admitting this out loud.

The sky was blue. A flock of birds flew out from the trees across the riverbank. Kakashi lifted his gaze up to stare at the seemingly careless creatures that lived, thrived and survived together. "Perhaps, maybe there is another goal you mentioned years ago." Sasuke raised his brow at the statement, confusion apparent in his expression. Kakashi laughed, "ever thought about given life a little lemon, Sasuke?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi, _What the hell does he mean? _

"Explore the other side of life. Venture into the arts of romance. You are twenty-two and young." Kakashi took out his book again. "Life is short after all," with that Kakashi smiled. He stood up and told the younger man of his errand. Within a second, Kakashi was out of sight.

_Romance? What is Kakashi thinking? _Sasuke thought to himself while shaking his head.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were meeting at the Ichiraku ramen shop. For weeks now, Sakura had met up with Sasuke only once. To her, it felt strange to be around him again. She had never spent much thought about how their interactions would turn out now that Sasuke was back. Sakura was certainly more composed, unlike the old Sakura who would have shown to everyone how much she adored her Sasuke-kun.<p>

Naruto had called his two closest friends for lunch at the Ichiraku. Sakura showed up next and before long so did Sasuke. They sat next to each other like they once did in their genin days. Naruto swallowed down a huge mouthful of ramen while Sakura and Sasuke watched him in case the tiny strands of noodle somehow turned up to choke the blond.

"So Sasuke-kun, you've been back for two weeks now. How are you feeling?" Sakura began.

"Just fine. Getting used to the place actually," said Sasuke. Sasuke used his chopsticks to take a mass of the ramen up. It was a little bit strange for him to say the least that Sakura wasn't the girl she once was. In fact, he felt relieved when he saw Sakura's maturity. Sometimes he thought he was just indifferent, that he didn't care whether she had changed or still harbored feelings for him. He concluded that it was best she did change for it was an annoying occurrence to see her trying to hang around him at every possible chance she got. Karin was the same as her, though he hadn't seen much of the girl since his return. His training had occupied his free time for the past two weeks that he frankly wasn't ready to spend any spare time with anyone. Naruto, of course, couldn't accept that.

"Well, hey you guys, I know what we can do! Why don't I throw a welcome party for Teme!" Naruto said, excitement glistered in his eyes as plans were already foaming in his head of who he would invite.

"No thanks, I have no need for such absurd thing," said Sasuke.

"Actually Sasuke-kun, I think that it's a great idea. I doubt all of our friends have gotten the chance to see and catch up with you yet," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Sakura-chan is right!" Naruto nodded widely.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled. "Fine, but not at my place."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and finally a date was picked for the party. It had been three full weeks since Sasuke returned and Naruto was never so thrilled. With helps from Sakura, Ino and Sai, they were ready to get this party started. All the rookies were invited, including Kakashi and a few others. Though it was a private party, Sasuke hated being in the spotlight.<p>

By 8 p.m. people started showing up at Naruto's place, starting with Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten. They brought some champagne to the party. Then Hinata showed up with Sakura, Ino and Karin. By 9 p.m. Naruto's apartment was filled with guests whom all were enjoying their time. With everyone in their legal age, drinks were scattered to everyone and the music was playing. At some point during the party, Naruto clanged a spoon to his glass for a toast.

"Thank you everyone for coming. As you might have already known…" Naruto started to sway a little…"Whoo, I am not drunk, I promise..! Heh, not yet. But yeah, anyway, I'm not so good with speeches but I have a toast for Sasuke. Sasuke, I love you, man, and I want you to know that I am so happy that you are alive and kicking! Moreover, I am forever happy that you have returned home and with that…" he swayed again, almost spilling his drink on the floor. Sakura sweatdropped. "Drink to Sasuke, our friend!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's lame attempt for a welcome toast. But it didn't matter, she knew deep in her heart what Naruto meant. In fact, she also knew that deep down she was happy that Sasuke had returned safe and sound. Before long, everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Karin in the middle of room dressed in her purple shirt and her black shorts, grabbed a bottle of wine and tried to talk to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Karin said excitedly. She eyed him and batted her eyelashes as if trying to get his full attention.

"Hey, Sasuke," Rock Lee came behind the two, "say, let's do a duel … two on two sometime, what do you say? I am so pumped about testing my skills on you again," he said with confidence in his voice. "I'd rather do a one on one, but I think Naruto-kun and Neji would feel far too left out."

Sasuke was ever so relieved to turn his back away from the blood-red haired female to discuss about topics more important to him – that is, training. He also wanted to see how much Lee and Neji had improved. Karin only looked on with an evil glint in her eyes for Lee had just stolen her Sasuke.

"Still have the hots for Sasuke, Karin?" Ino said as she and Sai came up behind her. Both had a drink of alcohol in their hands. All the rookies were dressed in their casual attires.

"Well…" Karin adjusted her glasses. "I just wanted to catch up." She did not want to admit for fears of them figuring out the history of how she was rejected by Sasuke countless of times. This time, however, she wanted to make things go right.

While somewhere in the corner of the room, Sakura had a glass of wine and was sitting with Hinata and Tenten. She did not notice that as their conversation went on she was slipping more and more into the drunken state. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke talking with Rock Lee and Naruto. She wondered what they were talking about. The truth was, unlike Naruto, she hadn't gotten much time to see Sasuke since his return. She wondered how his state of affairs was, but so far it looked like he was back to his own self, though more mature and just as handsome as ever. _Did I just think that? _Sakura caught herself momentarily.

"Sakura, you should really go talk to him," Tenten said with a smile. "Beside, if anything he was your teammate and given your history you must have something to catch up."

"W-what? I don't know what you are talking about Tenten," Sakura blushed as she looked back to her friends.

"Sakura-chan…Do you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. Their gazes landed on the Uchiha and memories of their rookie day came to them, as well as the tragedy that led Sasuke to side with Akatsuki and Madara. If only everyone could understand each other back then. Though history was but history. Everyone knew Sasuke had a lot to contribute to the downfall of Akatsuki. Sakura continued to look at him as she gulped down another glass.

By around midnight, everyone was pretty tipsy. That was what happened when Kakashi and Gai decided to bring them more drinks. Chouji persuaded Shikamaru to sing, which was hilarious. Naruto jumped in with the solo and everyone seemed to enjoy it, even Sasuke. Sasuke himself had quite several drinks and the alcohol was starting to make him feel all weird. Karin was dead drunk by the table and she passed out beside Shino, who took the opportunity to be sober and not drink. He felt it was his duty to watch over everyone in their vulnerable state. Half an hour later, Naruto and a few others had passed out and spread around the building. Naruto and Lee were laid on the main floor of the living room comfortably. Kiba was resting on the legs of the wooden chair Karin was sitting on, her head on the tabletop. Sai and Ino were also drunk, while Shikamaru was watching Chouji still eating the leftover food. A moment later, Kakashi reappeared by the door with Gai by his side.

"Look like this party is over," he said as he looked upon the bodies lying across the floor of the living room, some were still awake but drunk while a few were still alert and sober enough to go home.

After a while, Neji and Tenten decided it was time to leave. They and Hinata excused themselves as they made their way to the door. Those who were passed out, were sounding asleep and Kakashi decided they could stay over and clean up in the morning. Shikarmau and Chouji were leaving as well as Shikamaru came over the drunken Ino to take her home. Chouji was sad to leave the leftover alone but Kakashi assured he could come over tomorrow again. Kakashi smiled, hinting to Chouji what he wanted to hear.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still conscious but badly drunk. Kakashi saw her before she walked herself to the wall. Kakashi steered her to the right direction. As he saw Sasuke put down his last drink, he motioned the raven hair over, in which he abided silently. "Sasuke, Sakura's house is on your way home. Maybe you should see that she returns safely," Kakashi said while still holding on to one of her arms for steadiness. Sasuke, for the first time in the evening, looked over at Sakura and nodded as he took Kakashi's place and both of them were out of the house. _Drunken Sasuke seems to listen better,_ Kakashi mused to himself.

On the way back, the two walked side by side. The night breeze felt nice. The sky was clear and moonlight helped illuminate the path. Sakura, drunken, was in a spirited mood. Sasuke, slightly intoxicated, walked by her side, making sure she did not trip over a rock and hit her head on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun… You know I am really glad that you are back. We waited for you for so long I almost…almost," she glanced sideway to Sasuke.

"Sakura, watch out," said Sasuke as he extended his left arm to catch Sakura's arm as she was about to sway to the other side.

"Oh, haha, sorry. I'm trouble for you again." Sakura apologized. After a while Sakura started humming a tune, which made Sasuke smile, unconsciously. "Sasuke-kun, sing with me!"

"Sakura, you're drunk."

"Don't be such a party pooper…The weather is toooooo niiice. I am suuure that you can sing,"

Silence . . .

"Did you miss me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura went on a new subject. "'Cuz I did miss you." Sasuke did not answer. Sakura started to jog forward as she raised both arms to imitate a bird. She then spun around in front of Sasuke and grabbed a hold of her hands. A smile was plastered across his face. They didn't realize that they had already arrived at Sakura's apartment until their presence was hidden by the shadow from the building.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for walking me back," Sakura said with a big smile on her face. The light in front of her place automatically turned on and Sasuke watched the quick motion as Sakura tiptoed and gave Sasuke a kiss. She was aiming for his cheek when she stumbled, lost her balance, landing her hands on his chest and her lips on Sasuke's. He was startled but did not move. Sakura realized her mistake and slowly looked up to his eyes.

"I…Umm…I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed but didn't move away either. Sasuke stared down at her from her bright green eyes to her pink lips. He had never been kissed by a girl before and he surely never thought it to be from his pink-haired teammate. But in his current stupor state his brain wasn't fast enough to make an attempt to push her away as he would have done if he was in his normal state. Sakura saw his eyes moved to look at her. With her drunken state, she acted on impulse. She leaned in once more and kissed Sasuke on the lips gently.

The kiss was something more than a peck. Her lips were soft and warm against his. "Sasuuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she parted her lips. "Do you…do you want to..?" The event in the earlier day played in Sasuke's mind. Kakashi's sentence "_explore the arts of romance" _rang loudly in his head. It then clicked in Sasuke's mind what Kakashi was trying to tell him. Before he wasn't sure if Kakashi was serious, but now that he quickly ran the line in his head again, he looked down at Sakura. There were a few strands of pink hair on her face and she was looking at him sweetly. _Perhaps…, Kakashi is right, _Sasuke thought. He too, without much further thoughts, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sakura's lips, much to Sakura's surprise.

She was gleeful. Her hands that were rested on his chest traveled up to the nape of his neckn. Sakura nibbled at his bottom lips as they deepened the kiss. Sasuke then angled and parted his own. Sakura pulled back suddenly, earning a confused look on Sasuke's face.

"We should get inside …" Sakura said, bitting her bottom lips and looking at him expectantly. When Sasuke didn't object, she pulled out her small key chain from her small pocket and unlocked the door with her hand, shakily. Once it was pushed open, the girl backed inside while pulling onto his hand. Sasuke followed in and then shut the door close with his other hand.

Sakura leaned forward they kissed. This time Sasuke didn't wait when he parted his lips for Sakura. Sakura took the hint and followed his movement when a wet organ protruded from its dwelling into her mouth. Sakura playfully allowed it to invade the space and she wanted more. She extended her tongue out to touch Sasuke's and they danced in another's space. It went on for what seemed like minutes when they finally parted for air. Sakura smiled while he leaned in once again. They didn't realized where they were heading when Sakura brought her hands up to his neck and started backing from the door. Sasuke followed her movement with his hands on her backside, securing her body in case she lost her balance. They were backed up the stairs and suddenly inside a bedroom. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight that shone through the open window in Sakura's room. Sasuke closed the door behind him.

Sakura moaned in the kiss. She had never been kissed in her entire life and this moment felt like a fantasy come true. Her hands traveled up his neck to the back of his ears where the slight sensitivity sent Sasuke to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. He had no idea what had gone into him but his body did not want to move away. Sakura started played with his hair when his hands started to roam on her back. His calloused hands touched her warm skin where the back of her shirt slid up from the ongoing friction. His hands unconsciously moved to her back towards the middle. Sakura moaned the second time.

As minutes passed by, Sakura felt her body getting warmer and warmer from the contact. It started in places she did not expect. The heat added to the sensation of desire in the air, when Sakura parted her lips away slightly and murmured, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke breathed out. His breath glazed the surface of her lips.

"It's getting kinda hot in here…"

"Maybe…" Sasuke used his thumb to make circles on her back.

"Sasuke-kun, you can take it off," she suggested. The innocence that was once in the cherry blossom was overshadowed by the lust glistering from her jade eyes.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before slowly bringing his hands up along with her red blouse. It did not need to be unzipped as it was lifted easily off her head and discarded to the ground. The first layer of innocence was gone when Sasuke stared down at her face, then at her upper body. He had never even seen Sakura in a bra before and this moment made him want something more. Sakura initiated the next move when she lifted Sasuke's shift off and let it fall to the side. She took a look at his bare masculine chest and she touched it with her gentle fingers. They moved for the bed. Sakura fell backward onto the mattress, dragging Sasuke with her. His arms automatically supported his weight with and they went for a bruising kiss. It felt warm, hot and the desire flamed up throughout their bodies. They sought for pleasure. His right hand traveled up until they hit her bra. Sakura arched her back while Sasuke's hand traveled to the back and unclipped the material that held it in place. He hesitated before the white article came loose. For the moment he was unsure of his action. Sakura kissed his arm to urge him on. She was hot and feeling like she couldn't stay still in one place anymore. Her body was on fire and she desired for Sasuke.

The handsome young man tossed aside the white bra, revealing a pair of mounds with rosy buds. He had never seen anything quite like them and the sight sent an electrifying wave down south his body. Her skin was brilliantly desirable under the moonlight. He looked at the rosy buds as though they were begging for his comfort, his touch and passion. He brought his hands to touch one of them and Sakura breathed in. As she did, her chest rose up and Sasuke couldn't help it longer. He started kneading on it. She let a moan escaped her lips and he felt himself become even harder. Sasuke couldn't even form a rational thought anymore when he leaned down for a kiss. Sakura's hand trailed down from his chest to his hard abdomen. She rested one of her hand on top of his pants. When he didn't budge, her hands slip in and made contact with what laid inside, perfectly hidden, making Sasuke stiffened up instantly. The sheer spark of pleasure was something he had never experienced in his life. It felt great.

Sakura's hand started to go down the length to the tip and back up again when Sasuke growled throught his teeth. "Does this feel good, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe steadily when Sakura's hand started moving up and down once more. She repeated the motion until he felt like he would not be able to maintain control. His right hand grabbed her wrist and yanked it out. "Sa-ku-ra…" He uttered her name sensually. Before she knew it, he took hold of the top of his pants and pulled them down. Now bare, Sasuke felt like it was only fair if she was too! He touched the top of her skirt and started to pull it down, hooking onto the top of her underwear in the process. They came off easily with Sakura's help. Both completely bare and exposed, Sasuke took in the full image of the fair Sakura. Her breasts heaved up and down with each and every breath she took, her eyes sparked up at him seductively. He eyed the small pink curls just above her womanhood. Sakura was sexy and Sasuke was feeling pretty damn crazy.

The tip of his length brushed against the entrance of her opening and Sakura moaned, her eyes half-lidded. Sasuke could feel the moisture with their contact and the warmness of her part sent yet another thrill though his manly organ. "Sakura…" He whispered in her eyes. When Sakura gave him a nod of approval, he gave in to the little control he had left and pushed his way in . . .

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Chapter 3 will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed the read.<p>

As for the suggestions I got for Ino pairing, after pondering for a while I've finally decided on what it will be (: I've already put that in either chapter 3 or 4, which I'll upload once I've done the art covers for them. Thank you for reading ~


	3. You Owe Me

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

. . .

**CHAPTER 3 ~ You Owe Me**

**. **

**.**

**.**

The sun light beamed through the sides of the pink and white curtains. Sakura stirred in bed as the sound of tiny birds chirp acoustically in the air. She dreamily turned away from the windows only to have her arm coming in contact with something…Something sturdy and solid. She didn't quite know what it was, but whatever that was she wasn't used to. Her dainty hand traveled up until it hit something soft and . . . _Wait a minute. . . _Sakura opened her eyes quickly to witness a mess of dark hair, along with a figure under her blanket, the very same blanket that she was using. Without thinking twice, she shrieked and quickly backed herself away from the unidentified human being. That was when she realized she was stark naked underneath.

Another shriek escaped her lips while she clung the creamy white floral blanket to her body tightly, to obscure any parts of her she did not wish the stranger to see. The figure let out a groan and buried his face deep within the pillow. He was lying, prone position, with his face to the side, covered by the long dark bang. In fact, in a light setting as this was, his hair displayed a slight blue tint to it. Upon hearing the girl's unsoundly interruption that was his wake-up call, he groaned out loud to reveal his disapproval. He then used his hand to brush aside his bangs and unveil his handsome face. He opened his black orbs.

Sakura gasped as though the world had ended for the second time. The first was when she woke up to the morning with a man sleeping in her bed, both of them absent of any clothing articles. Second, the man whom was in her bed was no other than _Sasuke-kun_. The one person in the entire world she probably would never ever get to stand a chance with. Nevermind, in the same bed as her. If only she was dreaming. Sakura couldn't breathe as the sight of the young man whom she had known most of her life look up at her.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was either too sleepy or too composed because, from Sakura's point of view, he did not seem to be all that worried or thrown off the cliff like she was. In fact, he looked might have looked slightly confused.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke began. His morning voice beautifully chimed in the air, even at this early hour.

"S-Ss-Sasuke-kun… What happened here? Why … why are you on my… on my bed?" Sakura couldn't even help it. She was stuttering badly.

That was when Sasuke finally became fully aware of their situation. Here, Sakura was holding onto the top hem of the cover as though she was about to cry. She was _really_ freaking out. But why would she act like that, not to even mention the high pitch scream he heard earlier. It was certainly something no one wanted to hear in the morning, at least for him. He slowly sat up only to have the cover fall off his back down to his waist. He looked down at his bare chest. Not a single moment passed by before he knew they had just spent the night together.

"We slept together..?" The truth was, he wasn't all that certain. Both were drunk, apparently. His clothes were lying, scattered, on the floor in random places. Sasuke scrunched his eyes for better focus. Several images of their late night charade played in his head as he recalled their alone walk-home together.

"Sakura…Listen. We were both drunk and we may have… done something we didn't want to do. Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked her intently.

Sakura shook her head in response. Sasuke nodded.

"I don't think none of us meant for anything to happen. It's good that you don't remember." Sakura only nodded again. "But, I think I better go. People must be getting up right now." With that Sasuke bent downward beside the bed, where, luckily, his boxers laid. He picked them up and let his feet touch the ground without being completely exposed. Sakura saw the gesture and looked away quickly, a blush creeping up on her already rosy cheeks. After he was done dressing, Sasuke spotted his shoes and put them on before walking to the nearby windows.

"Sakura, this should stay between us," said he, looking back at Sakura, and she nodded in agreement. Before she could look up, Sasuke had jumped down from the balcony. Sakura looked down at the sheet beneath her and popped herself back down on the bed, blanket covered her face as she silently screamed into it.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>At the party house, everyone was still asleep just like before. A few bodies started to toss and turn when the clock struck nine thirty. Karin opened her eyes to witness her surrounding, which composed of sleeping bodies on the floor, on the couches, on the kitchen table and someone sleeping at the foot of the staircase. Kiba started to get up as well after Akamaru licked his face up and down.<p>

Karin tried not to stumble and finally found her shoes on the floor. Having such a great sense of awareness, she noted Sasuke's absence, then Sakura and a few others. Not much to worry about, she groggily got to the front door and opened it, walking out and closing as she started home. As she neared Sakura's place, a familiar chakra flickered in the air. Karin couldn't think of whose chakra it belonged to as it briefly disappeared from space and she ignored it completely.

.

.

.

_TWO WEEKS LATER ~ _

It had been about two weeks that Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke. Frankly, she was avoiding him like a plague. After the incident, she didn't know what would happen between them, as if they ever had that much interaction going on between them to begin with anyhow. Having just finished her hospital shift, she walked outside. She sighed as she tried to erase the thoughts of the event. Truth be told, she was too intoxicated to recall anything beside the morning after, which to her was a good thing. She would rather have nightmares than having the images of her and Sasuke doing some naughty, inappropriate things in the middle of the night. While yes, she was relieved it was not some random stranger, but having the person being Sasuke, to her, Sakura didn't quite know what to think. A major relief was, Sakura had been taking the pills. The pills that she knew prevented her from an unwanted consequence. She told herself her feelings for Sasuke now were different. She was more mature and less naïve to think that Sasuke would return her feelings. If anything, the past had told her otherwise and she knew she was a hopeless romantic, chasing after a man she would never have. Because that man was Sasuke and she was Sakura.

Sakura, lost in thought, didn't realize Ino had called out her name a few times until she felt a slap on the back of her shoulder. "Oi, Forehead, what is with you today? You are spacing out again!"

"Oh hey Ino, sorry I was just…thinking," said Sakura.

"What could be troubling you so bad?" Ino teased. "I hope it wasn't boy troubles because, you know, I am all ears."

Sakura's cheeks turned a rosy shade. "Umm…No, not boy troubles at all…Just…something I was thinking about. But hey, tell me about your love life…What's with you and Sai?"

Ino smiled and started to walk with Sakura side by side, "Sai is great! We went out to get some art supplies yesterday. Have you seen any of his paintings? They are so amazing! Who would have thought that he had such a sensible side to him from his apparent lack of social know-hows…" Sakura smiled as she continued to listen to Ino talk about her date.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Inside Sasuke's compound, Naruto was making himself ramen. Because of his frequent trips to his best friend's place, Sasuke decided to generously give Naruto a cabinet space, to which Naruto delightedly filled it up with all different kinds of ramen noodle cups he could get. It was only after much prodding from the blond and his endless complaints about not having noodles in the house that Sasuke gave in. The next day, Naruto brought in three full plastic bags of nothing but ramen, to Sasuke's dismay. It might as well be since Naruto spent half of his time there nowadays when not on missions or other duties.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder why your face doesn't turn into ramen. You practically shove down ten of those a day," Sasuke said as he pulled out a stool from underneath the kitchen table and sat down, looking as Naruto opened his ramen cabinet.

"Heh, Teme, you should appreciate these more. As your best friend, you are very welcome to have any of these anytime you want. You'll never go hungry again," Naruto smiled.

"No thanks, I think I'll save my face from turning a shade of ramen, like yours will be," said Sasuke.

"Don't be so grumpy early in the morning. Here, have this," said Naruto and quickly threw one to Sasuke, which he caught without an effort.

As the water boiled, Naruto dropped in four cups of instant noodles, two for each. "So Teme, why don't we drop by Sakura-chan's house later today? I haven't seen her in a while, you know."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto at the mention of Sakura. "What? You're staring at me. You know that staring is creepy, Saaasuke."

"Dobe, you just saw her two days ago. One more day without seeing her wouldn't kill you," Sasuke shifted his stare towards the glass window that overlooked the beautiful courtyard behind his house.

"Well, Teme, unlike someone I know, I actually make an effort to see my teammate ever so often. Be it every day, I don't mind. You can learn from the great Naruto."

"You mean you have no other life than to be around Sakura, Kakashi, and me," said Sasuke, bored, not knowing the effect of his statement on Naruto. "What? You still have those lovey dovey feelings for her?"

Naruto blushed as he looked away from Sasuke and focused his sight on the noodles. "Sakura-chan? That was AGES ago. Geez, Teme, you really did miss a lot," said Naruto as he faked a laugh.

"Aha, says the man who can't stay away."

"Nah, I don't think it's ever going to happen. Sakura-chan never loved me the way she did for you," Naruto said, inhaling the delicious scent of the noodles, a slight hint of sadness in his voice. If Naruto couldn't have one thing in the past, it was Sakura's heart. At least she didn't love him the way he wished she had, but he had learned to come to terms with it.

"Hnn. That was ages ago," said Sasuke. He knew the topic of Sakura's affection was never entirely a comfortable discussion between the two due to their history. Sakura had always had her eyes set on Sasuke before they were a team, and Naruto had his on Sakura. The love triangle resulted partly in their inevitable rivalry, although it wasn't the main cause. Sasuke knew of Sakura's feelings as she always openly expressed them. Sometimes he felt pity for all the girls who were crazy for him, though he couldn't ease the situation even when he was straight cold and heartless to their numerous requests. Their strong devotion for him was something he could never fathom. Sakura was no exception, but overtime he came to know her more than just another girl. Though, she was still _annoying_, in her own way.

"You know, I accepted it a long time ago. But Sakura-chan never seemed to move on to anyone else after you. If I'm right, I bet she still has something for you, Teme," said Naruto. It was an observation through years of being close friends with the one girl he had dreamed of being with. The countless rejections to dates became more like a tease and Naruto came to accept the reality of their relationship, the one-sided love he had for her, just as she had for Sasuke. It had been, and always will be friendship between the blond and the pink-haired.

"She'd be foolish if she still does," said Sasuke, honesty in his voice.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, incredulous at his comment. "Oh Sasuke, you better not hurt Sakura-chan like you did."

"Hnn," was his reply as he closed his eyes and smirked at his friend.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, Teme," said Naruto, not knowing the fact that his two closest friends had already spent the night together.

A knock was heard from the front door. Within seconds, a high-pitched female voice rang through the house. "Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke, are you awake?" It was Karin. She quickly found Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the kitchen. Naruto now, finished with the noodles, poured them from the pot into two separate red bowls, a symbol of Uchiha clan imprinted on the outside of each bowl. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder whether the Uchihas specially hand-made or produced each and every item they owned.

"Good morning, Sasuke! How are you doing?" Karin came by, pulled out a stool and happily sat beside Sasuke as though she had no sense of being an interruption.

"Why, good morning, Karin. I am fine, thank you very much for asking" Naruto mocked at her unattempted gesture to say hello to him, while Sasuke totally ignored her.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto. You're awfully here early at Sasuke's place," she said unapologically.

"So are you," said Naruto, chewing. Karin gave him a face. "Well, I'm going to the living room. Join me, if you may." With that, he walked out of the kitchen with the bowl in his hands, a close proximity away from his face, his arctic blue eyes looking down at the tasty roasted chicken flavored soup filled with strands of yellow noodles. It was his usual breakfast.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't move from the wooden table. He continued to eat patiently, waited to hear whatever the red head wanted to say. He had come to accommodate to the presence of these two over the past month or so, as they always seemed to pay him a visit, ever too frequently in his mind.

"So why are you here, Karin?"

"Sasuke, now, I just want to see you, that's all. We used to be close, remember?" replied Karin, referring back to the old days of being with Taka. While he was not close as he was to Naruto or even Sakura, Karin was always by his side. Like Sakura, Karin was another one of his fan girls and he, too, got quite annoyed at her endless attempts to be _alone_ with him. If he wasn't as physically and mentally strong, he might have begun to worry for his own sake. Karin and Sakura, while they were alike in some way, they were also quite very different in Sasuke's eyes as much as he liked to not think about. Both were still annoying.

"We were in the same organization, yes, but never were we close," said Sasuke, coldly. Really, he just wanted to enjoy his breakfast.

Karin looked at him side way. Sometimes she didn't know why she still had feelings for the guy when he was always such so cold to her. It made her yearn evermore for his attention. She even knew it was insane for her to fall back for the Uchiha man, but after how everything came to end, she accepted his flaws. Now, she was certain Sasuke was different. He no longer had the ominous and blood lust chakra that he once had. Because of that, she could become relax with him once again. "Yes, you are right, but also remember Sasuke, we went through hell and back together as Taka. Never forget that. I did a lot for you during our missions. For that I think I can claim that we are at least close in some respect."

"Hn."

"And beside, you are one person who I can…be completely myself with."

"I don't notice anything different from you around the others," and Sasuke spoke the truth.

"You still are so cold, Sasuke. I kind of thought you'd change that at least." Karin said under her breathe. If he was going to be jerk to her, she might as well push back with the past. If there was one thing, they both knew he owed her.

Sasuke clenched his fist, holding the fork in it.

Upon seeing his subtle reaction, Karin pushed on further. "I get it you were always cold and heartless towards me. I really get it, Sasuke. But now? After everything, you are still cold like you don't give a thought about me. I really thought you'd change after all these years." Karin paused, wondering whether she had gone too far.

Sasuke didn't respond to her. He knew what she meant. He knew what a monster and a heartless jerk he was to her, and it was not her to blame. Sasuke tried to live with himself for years alone, thinking perhaps he would be able to live normally without having being reminded of who he was. He remembered the moment he was about to end her life, while she laid there weakly and helplessly. He was a mad man, indeed.

But Sasuke wasn't much of someone who would verbally apologize. However, he knew he needed to, as it was his doing.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke up, "I'm sorry. For what happened between us."

Karin peered through her glasses at the man beside her. For the first time, he apologized to her. She smiled at him, then came behind him and threw her arms around his torso.

"It's the past. I'm not going to worry about that now…Say, why don't we go out. On a date. You at least owe me one," she said happily.

Sasuke didn't say at anything. She was right, he did owe her one. Even if she wanted it to be in the form of a tasteless date. If it was only one date, very much to his dislike, he could live with it. It would be over with at the end of the day, and perhaps then she would not need to bother him again. Or so he hoped.

"Fine. One date," Sasuke said indifferently.

"A date it is, then!" Karin grinned. She squeezed from behind and unwrapped her arms. "I will let you know. See you later, Sasuke." And then the red head skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Naruto staring at her strangely from the livening room.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Sakura was meeting Naruto and Sasuke at the Ichiraku's. Naruto had finally persuaded Sasuke to go out with him for a meal. To Sasuke, if Karin got her date, he might as well go out to eat with Naruto and Sakura that day. If someone was to ask for something from him that day, he would probably give in. After Karin's little speech of his past actions, he thought maybe he ought to give back a little more. <em>Maybe.<em>

The two men arrived early, but they waited for Sakura to show up before ordering. Quite several people were out in the streets, carrying on their days like normal. Before long, Sakura strolled up to the stand with a book in her hand.

"Hey, Naruto. Hello, Sasuke-kun. I hope you guys didn't wait long" said Sakura as she approached them from behind.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to greet her. Naruto was as chirpy as ever, while Sasuke was as collected as he ever was. Sasuke noticed the book in her hand right away. It appeared to be a medical journal. Sakura saw his gaze. "This is a medical journal Tsunade-Sama lent to me. I'm studying the procedures in here," said Sakura.

"Your books are so complicated, Sakura-chan!" Naruto glanced down at the item in her hand as well.

"Of course, they would be to you. You don't even read," Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"Oi, Teme. I bet you aren't as smart as you think either!" Naruto retorted.

"I, at least, read. So my smarts are probably…" Sasuke was about to continued when Sakura squeezed in between the two men.

"Seriously, you two! Stop bickering all the time. You're twenty-two for crying out loud," Sakura called out, facing Naruto and having her back on Sasuke. "Beside, I'm hungry," she looked at Naruto and then turned to Sasuke. "Why don't we just order food?" she suggested, looking at Sasuke for an answer.

He sighed. "You're right. It's pointless anyway," said the dark hair male. He then turned around and sat at one of the empty stools while the other two followed and did the same. It had always been a typical scenario for the trio. Naruto and Sasuke would bicker, sometimes on nonsensical things. Sakura would then be like a mother and be the one to stop the two. The old genin days still lived in them, apparently. But none of them minded. It felt too natural a commotion for them to stop now.

The three ordered their meals and started on their bowls. The sun had set by the then but the streets were still very much occupied by citizens. It was surely a pleasant evening to be out.

"So Sakura-chan. What have you been up to lately. I haven't seen you much," Naruto asked.

"Well..it has only been like, what, two days since we last met up?" Sasuke chuckled, recalling his earlier conversation with Naruto. "But anyway, lately it's been busy at the hospital. Sadly, I don't have as much free time as I used to," replied Sakura. She was seated between the two males.

"That busy?" Sasuke asked.

"Mhmm." Sakura picked up some noodles with her chopsticks. She gave the Uchiha a glance, to which he caught. She hadn't seen those eyes for a while. It felt a bit weird for her, knowing of their secret incident, especially that it was her first time. She didn't want to recall the event much as she wasn't sure if her cheeks would betray her and flush rouge. It was better not to risk it. She swallowed the thought down and suppressed the memories.

"Sakura-chan is really smart. You should heal me up next time too, if I get battle wounds again," Naruto said, somewhat teasingly.

"Right, I'd give you another wound for you to heal if you become reckless again!" And they all laughed.

"Well, if it was from you I wouldn't mind," said Naruto.

"Oh is that right?" Sakura gave the blond a knowing look.

"Oh…Well…But of course, Teme would protect me, right?" Naruto said while peeking around Sakura for support from his best male friend.

"Don't get me involved. It's your call now, Baka," Sasuke gave the blond a grin.

"What? You can't leave me like that. We're bros forever, man," Naruto playfully hit his chest with a fist.

"And I'll catch you like a beautiful princess when Sakura is done with you."

Sakura couldn't help herself from laughing.

After they were finished and paid for their meals, the three were ready to leave. They gave thanks to the Ichiraku owner and his daughter for a wonderful meal and left. The three walked home together. Since Naruto's house was closer from the ramen stand, which added to his convenience of getting to the ramen shop. Naruto said farewell and disappeared into his house with a well-rounded belly. He could never complain about this.

Next, Sasuke walked Sakura to her house. The light was in on downstairs, which meant Karin was home.

"Thanks, Sasuke for walking me home. That was a nice meal we had," said Sakura, not knowing Karin was near the front door and could easily overhear their conversation.

"Yeah, it was," said Sasuke. He became somewhat uncomfortable at his awareness of their location. He remembered having previously walked Sakura home one night not too long ago, which led to their unintentional one-night stand. He recalled the night and the event more than he should have, to his dismay. Suddenly, a realization hit him. He grasped how foolish he was. A realization that he could have impregnated Sakura came to mind, like a strong tide fervently hitting his head. He became numb. _Why did I not think of think of this? _Sasuke cursed himself silently.

"Sakura? That night… You know…Are you…" Sasuke trailed off.

Sakura looked up at him, "You mean am I…?" She could see the gravity in his eyes. Karin wondered what they were talking about. Sasuke could easily break a sweat at this point. Sakura then gave him a smile, earning an uncertainty expression on him. "If you're worrying about the consequence, Sasuke-kkun, I am ok. There is nothing to worry about."

For a moment, Sasuke could breathe again. Certainly, he was not ready to become a father. He had, yet, a long way before that could even become a possibility in his mind. The prospective that Sakura could become pregnant and bare his child weighted tons on his shoulders. Sakura saw through his expression and understood its implication. They remained standing, as the awkward that accompany their silence followed. Sakura finally remembered something.

"Oh, umm since Naruto is not here, there's something I want to tell you," said Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ino, Sai, and I were talking. Since Naruto's birthday is nearing, we want to throw him a surprise birthday party. It will be this Saturday. We can greatly use your help, Sasuke-kun…"

"Naruto's birthday, huh. What can I do?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't someone to keep tracks of birthdays, but he certainly could help them out.

Sakura gave him a big smile. "Well we are kind of still planning the party."

Karin, overheard the mention of the party, used the opportunity to open the door. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, hi there guys. Umm, I didn't know you were you here," Karin flatly lied. "Though later I overheard something about Naruto's surprise birthday party?" She gave the two a sheepish look. Sakura guessed there might have been another reason.

"Yeah. We are throwing Naruto a party. This coming Saturday. You should come, Karin," invited Sakura.

"Of course, how can I not be there! You are going too, aren't you, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked from Karin to Sasuke. She suspected Karin probably was more interested in whether Sasuke will be attending than for Naruto's party. Afterall, she lived with Karin long enough to know of her attraction towards the Uchiha male.

"Well, I have to get inside. Quite a bit of reading to do. I will let you know the details later, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight," said Sakura. Sasuke gave her a nod, and she slipped inside the building, leaving only Karin and Sasuke outside.

Karin giggled when a thought snuck into her mind. "Sasuke. We should go to Naruto's party together. It will be fun."

"They wouldn't allow me out anyway," said Sasuke, knowing he would have to be there, even if he didn't want to. It was for Naruto after all. "If you wanted the date then…"

"Nah, I just want an escort. We can go together. As for the date, we'll just have to find another day for us." She wasn't about to give him a chance to decline. Sasuke didn't say anything back. He was relieved he wouldn't need to have the others know that they were on a date together.

"Ok then, Sasuke. Good night," said Karin, waited for Sasuke's sweet response.

"See you around," he said, indifference in his voice, before strolling off for his house. Karin could only grumble to herself.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

The chapter cover I uploaded on Deviantart if of Karin. The link is on my profile, if interested.

Chapter 4 will be up sometime next week! It's already written - just needs a bit more tweaking to do and a cover art ^^

~ Norngpinky


	4. Birthday Boy

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

. . .

**CHAPTER 4**** ~ Birthday Boy**

_Sorry for any typos you might come across while reading the ffic. I try to keep at a minimum or none at all, but sometimes they slip…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days were busy days for Sakura, Ino and Sai. They met up everyday in their free time to made plans for Naruto's upcoming birthday. Since then, everyone of their friends knew about the party, except for Naruto. He was as clueless as he ever appeared. Sometimes, they even wondered if he even knew his birthday was coming. But either way, Sakura and co wanted it to be a special surprise, especially now that Sasuke was there Naruto had no other reason to be sad.

Ino and Sakura sat in Ino's living room, while Sai was out gathering some party supplies with Shikamaru. It was Friday, only a day away from the birthday. So far, they only need a few more things before they could prepare and invade Sasuke's place at sunrise. They thought it was probably best to use his place, which thankfully he agreed to, than Naruto's house. The less cleaning and tidying up the more time it would them to have everything ready. Besides, having Sasuke's place gave everyone so much more space and less likelihood for Naruto to find out..

"I am so excited for tomorrow!" Ino began, a hand full of tiny paper cups. They were about to make cupcakes for the lucky boy and everyone that will be attending.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled when he walks in the room," said Sakura, scooping a spoonful of batter into the paper cups, which sat neatly inside the cupcake holder.

"Oh yes, he wil . . . Mmm, these cupcakes will turn out to be delicious," said Ino,giving Sakura a hand with the batter.

"So we have chocolate, red velvet, and vanilla. These will turn out just great."

"Do you think Sai and Shikamaru will be ok with the shopping errands?"

"I'm sure they can handle it. Are you sure that is the only concern of yours?" Sakura asked, knowingly.

"Well, you know Sai and Shikamaru don't always hang out just the two of them…" Ino began.

"You mean you're worried if they'll get along just fine," Sakura read her friend's thought. Ino had been seeing Sai for a while now, but before that she was dating Shikamaru. Before Sai came into the picture, Ino and Shika had somewhat of a rocky relationship, especially with Shikamaru's history with Temari, the princess from Suna. They argued all the times, but then they would make up right after. Ino could never hold a grudge on Shikamaru. Perhaps, except for one thing that concerned another blonde lady that would visit Konoha ever so often. Eventually it became too much that Ino broke it off. Sai was there to help her through her break-up, which gradually ignited something between the two. They had begun to date for three months now, and from what Sakura knew, it was going just great. Oh, the stories Sakura had to hear from Ino. But overall, she had no objections about the couple.

Ino sighed. "I shouldn't worry about that. Shika and I were long over before Sai and I started to date anyway. And it's been lovely – less fighting, more loving, if you know what I mean," said Ino, with a wink.

"At least you have a love life," said Sakura, putting the tray of cupcakes aside to start on a new one.

"And you can't really complain, Sakura. You haven't even been out with a guy since…you know, forever. You got to loosen up a little, hun."

"Well, there isn't anyone here that I'm interested of, you know that," said Sakura, to her own defense.

"Because of Sasuke?" Sakura didn't answer, looking down at the to-be cupcakes. "Well, at least on the bright side, he is in town…And single, may I say. So maybe now it's your chance. Beside, you have me out of the picture, so you wouldn't have much of a competition," the blond teased with a laugh, which granted her a funny face from the pink head.

"Sasuke-kun isn't interested in me. Otherwise, he would have shown that," said Sakura, knowing her fact.

"Don't count the time when he was crazy obsessive about revenge. That period is long gone. Who knows, you might be wrong."

"Aha, I wouldn't count on that."

"You can't give up before you even started, Forehead. Besides, you've never even been with a man before. Therefore, my point is valid. You got to looooosen up a bit," said Ino with the emphasis at the end.

Sakura blushed at her statement. She hadn't told Ino about her and Sasuke. It was true, she had never been physically intimate or close with a man before. Sakura just never felt the connection with anyone. She often thought any trace of romantic sparks had died along with Sasuke's absence after the great war.

Ino noticed Sakura's red cheeks and gasped. "Oh no, something happened, didn't it, Sakura? What is it? Tell me!" Now Ino was all ears.

_Crap!_ Was Sakura's thought. She was horrible at keeping certain things from Ino, especially this kind of this. Men and relationships were one of Ino's favorite subjects, and her intuitions were just too strong. "Well,…Nothing really happened," Sakura tried to hide.

"Sakura, I doubt that. Your face is beet red right now. Is it someone that we know?" Ino asked, excitedly.

"Ino. I really don't want to talk about it now. I still don't know if there is going to be anything. It wasn't anything … special anyway," she said shyly.

Ino pondered for a moment before saying, "alright, fine. But just give me a itty bitty detail." When Sakura didn't give in, she added, "Pleeaaaaaase?"

Sakura finally sighed. "Ok, ok! Stop with the questions, jeez. It was a one-night stand about two weeks ago. That's it. No more questions!" Sakura put down her spoon, and carried the trays of cupcakes to the oven, ready to be baked.

"Mhmmm," Ino happily licked her spoon of batter before putting it in the now empty bowl, an ever curious look on a face.

.

.

.

The next day, Sasuke handed Sakura and Ino his living room. They arrived pretty early for the day, both with bags of items to decorate the house. Sai and Shikamaru showed up shortly with the cupcake goodies from Ino's place. Sasuke cleaned up the place pretty good and he slid the back door open that displayed a colorful garden of flowers, with a tiny stream of water running through it. There was a cherry blossom tree growing by the fence, and another one on the opposite side. Ino and Sakura looked out in awe at the lovely nature display.

"Wow, your backyard is so beautiful, Sasuke. Sakura never told me your house had this," Ino said, amazed, walking out into the wooden pranks outside the door to take in the full view. It was going to be sunny day today, just perfect to be the birthday for the ever cheerful sunshine of Konoha. Sasuke threw some leftover bread onto the green grass, where several birds flew down to peck on them.

"A perfect place for a party," Sai said, wrapping an arm around Ino's shoulders. Shikamaru looked at the couple in silence before he turned back to the kitchen. A moment later, everyone went in to join the man with the high pony tail. Ino went to turn up the music to get some beats going on in the house, and starting up the party mood. The boys went to set up the tables for the food and drinks in the living room while Sakura put everything out from the bags they brought in.

Shikamaru came by Sakura to look at the items they girls brought over. They were some lighting equipment and decorations for the place. "You two really worked it up, huh. So many things. You sure we'll need all of this?" he asked, a troublesome look on his face.

"Of course, Shika. Don't be a lazy bum," Ino came over to stand next to him. She knelt down to pick up a banner than said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and handed it to the man next to her. "Here you go, you can start by putting this up," she smiled at him.

"Ah, and today starts," he said with a sigh, the huge gold banner in his hands. "What a troublesome woman," he murmured and Ino gave him a look. Shika then walked away and called for Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, mind giving a boost with a chair?"

The five of them continued to set up the place before the party. All were busy, trying to get as much done as possible before it was time for Naruto to get up. It was only about eight in the morning, and knowing Naruto, he was most likely still in bed, dreaming about God knew what. In Sakura's point of view, her experience didn't allow her to ask that question. Too many times had she walked in on the blond, deep in sleep, mumbling something from his dreams, things that she wished she did not hear.

Half an hour later, Hinata showed up at the doorstep with TenTen. Sakura ran up to peek outside to make sure that it wasn't Naruto. Upon seeing the sight of her friends, she widely opened the door and welcomed them inside. Hinata was holding a white paper box which its inside hid a lovely cake to be exposed at the time of the party. Tenten was beside her, with more bags at her side. The girls looked happy and awake, especially for Hinata. Sakura greeted them and they entered the house, seeing the inside of Sasuke's place for the first time.

"Wow, this is a big house you have here, Sasuke. I wonder how you manage to live here all by yourself," Tenten said, before realizing what she had just stated. _Opps?_ Sakura noticed that and interrupted.

"It sure is spacious. But a lovely place nonetheless. Here, let me help you with the cake, Hinata. Your hands must be tired for carrying the cake all the way here." Sakura held out her hands for the cake.

"Oh...Uh, thanks, Sakura," said Hinata, sweetly, sliding the paper box over to Sakura's open palms ever so carefully. Sakura then went to put it inside the refrigerator inside the kitchen.

"You have already done so much. What can we do here?" Hinata asked, eagerly to help.

"There's a little more decorating to do, food preps and then it's all set!" Ino said somewhere from the living room.

They all continued to work like this, while occasionally they would sing and dance when someone's favorite song came on. Although at the same time, they tried to conserve their energy as much as possible for the event. At about nine thirty, it was time to start Naruto's day. The plan was to have Sasuke and Sai stop by Naruto's place to drag him out for training, a hike or whatever crazy adventures they wanted to explore on this warm sunny morning. They were to keep the blond busy the entire morning and to intentionally starve him for the party, with the exception for breakfast. It would have been too cruel not the let the birthday boy eat at all. Although on the contrary, technically, none of them are really boys anymore by their age, but their interactions and behaviors sometimes still depicted otherwise.

Later in the evening, they all went up to have a wash at Naruto's place and to have Naruto ready for the event. Then, they'd bring him over by Sasuke's place when it was time. After Sasuke and Sai left the building, Shikamaru retreated for the morning. The ladies stayed in the kitchen to cook and finished up the preparation. It was their free time inside Sasuke Uchiha's empty house and they all felt funny to be left alone here. They could practically roam around the mysterious compound if they wanted to, though they decided against it. It was only a thought of what funny things could be hidden there.

"So…Hinata, did you get Naruto anything?" Ino asked, looking up at the dark blue-haired hair girl, whose hair shone a pretty mix of purple and blue colors in the light.

"There is _the_ birthday cake that Hinata spent literally all day on yesterday," stated TenTen.

"That is such dedication. I'm sure Naruto will love it!" said Sakura, smiling at Hinata.

"Well, it is a special day, so it has to be made special," Hinata said, a blush creeping up on her face. All of them came to be good friends after the academy and spent a lot of time together. They knew Hinata's unwavering feelings for Naruto, although sometimes Naruto was just too oblivious to notice the small hints Hinata would occasionally drop. None of them knew, however, of Hinata's confession years ago. And five years later, her feelings still held strong. Only if one of them would just make the first move. Hinata had always too shy around Naruto to say anything of her feelings openly, while Naruto was just too energertic and friendly to do anything regarding the matter. Ino, TenTen and Sakura believed they would make such a cute couple.

"Hinata, I don't know what you are waiting for. You and Sakura are about the same in this," Ino said with an exaggerated sigh. When it came to men, Ino had always been the flirtatious and assertive one. She never really had much problem when it came to men in general. TenTen, on the other hand, had been dating Neji for a total of three long years. He was her first love and her first relationship, thus, essentially, TenTen never really had to worry about men at all, except for her boyfriend, of course. Ino had been in a few relationships and many dates to know much about the dating games, so she was the one they'd come to about men. Though, this also didn't give Ino an easy pass in her relationships in the past.

"Maybe we are just waiting for the right moment," Sakura said in their defense.

"That's why you're both twenty-two and still haven't gone out on a single date with a man," said Ino, matter-of-factly.

"I agree with Sakura…I don't think Naruto is ready yet…" Hinata mentioned.

"Well, what about tonight? It's his birthday, so he'll be pretty happy. I think it's the perfect time to sweep him off his feet. Or armor, or whatever," suggested Ino, with a bright smile. Sakura and TenTen agreed. For all they knew, Naruto had a soft spot for Hinata. He would compliment her when he could and support her when she was ever in doubts. They just couldn't see the blond ever turning down the lovely Hinata, if she ever asked him out.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll do that," said Hinata, uncertain of her own statement.

.

.

.

At around three in the afternoon, Naruto came home exhausted. He had just had a series of long spar with his two teammates and now ready for a nice warm shower. They arrived to Naruto's place, all sweaty from their all-day training session. A nap might have to ensue afterward to regain their energy. Once inside the house, Naruto called for a shower, while Sasuke and Sai set their bags and sat inside Naruto's room. Both had their evening clothes folded neatly in their travel bags, ready to be worn at any given moment. After Naruto was done, Sai and Sasuke took turns at the bathroom. They boy had to literally stopped and wrestled Naruto when the blond tried to make himself ramen after training. He didn't understand why they wouldn't just let him eat. Because it was two against one, Naruto gave in unwillingly. The boys then decided to hang out in the bedroom before falling asleep.

It was five in the evening when Sasuke woke up from his nap. He looked around to see Naruto and Sai still deep asleep. He got himself up and walked towards Sai and Naruto, waking them. When they were up, he insisted they go have dinner at his house, just as according to the plan.

"Your place, Sasuke? Teme, you never invited us to go to your house like this before…" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, if you don't want to come, fine by me but, Dobe, don't complain later on," said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"What is Naruto saying? Of course we'd come over!" Sai said, faking a laugh. He didn't want to become fish food if somehow Naruto and Sasuke bickered and it resulted in Naruto not coming to his own birthday party. He wasn't exactly sure if he was more scared of being fish food, or whether he was more afraid of Ino's or Sakura's wrath. Either way, he didn't want to find out. And there he was, playing a good teammate to ensure Naruto was coming.

"Alright, alright, we'd go. I'm starving anyway," said Naruto, a growl heard from his stomach. True, all of them were pretty hungry.

Inside Sasuke's house, everything was set to go. Music volume was turned down, so it wouldn't give the surprise away when Naruto arrived. Hinata, Ino and Sakura had already arrived and they were setting out food into the living room. Little by little, their friends arrived. It was TenTen and Neji first. TenTen was dressed up in a green dress that came down to her knee and Neji had a dress shirt on and a pair of black pants. Lee, Kiba, and Shina showed up later with a few bottles of champagne in their hands. Then came Chouji, Shikamaru, Karin, Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi. They all came handy with gifts for the twenty-two year old man who would soon arrive.

Around six-thirty, a door bell rang. Sakura went to look at the side window to see that it was Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. She tiptoed back to whisper to everyone of their arrival. The lights in the living room were turned off, and Sakura slowly opened the door to her awaiting guests.

"Hello, Naruto," greeted Sakura, a smile on her face. Naruto was wearing a light blue shirt, Sasuke in white shirt with dark blue pattern, and Sai was in a yellw and green shirt. Naruto saw Sakura and became confused.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? And why do you look so nice?" The blond asked, oblivious and confused at her pink and red dress.

Sakura shrugged innocently. "Just having to stop by today. Come on inside!" Naruto took the step inside along with Sai and Sasuke behind him. Sakura then closed the door behind him and flicked the light on to reveal a big gold Happy Birthday banner and everyone inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" shouted everyone as they came around to give him a hug. The men tried to stay behind while the ladies didn't mind giving a birthday hug. Naruto was literally stunned by all of it that he didn't have time to react before he was attacked and glomped, only to be supported by Sasuke and Sakura in the back.

"Oh wow, everyone, thank you. Umm, so this was a set-up, huh?" Naruto grinned, a hand in his hair.

Sakura led him to the living room and invited everyone to eat. Everyone was having a good time. Then Lee popped a bottle of wine open and served it to the birthday man. Kiba followed suit and pretty soon everyone had a drink in their hand. Even Tsunade heard of the party and arrived just in time to have some sake. She was nothing more than delighted. Later, Hinata carried out the cake she baked from the kitchen, topped with twenty two brightly lit candles. Everyone sang a happy birthday and Naruto almost cried.

"This is…This is just beautiful. Did you make this, Hinata?" Naruto asked, his eyes widened. He lookied at the colorful chocolate and vanilla cake in front of him.

"Yes. I hope you like it, Naruto," said Hinata with a blush. Of course Naruto didn't just like it. He loved it! He gave her a tight bear hug and she felt her blood rushing up to her face. Ino and Sakura wouldn't help giggling at the cute sight and Sai took a picture with his camera. Later, they started to entertain themselves with some games and music.

The karaoke machine was hooked up and ready in the room. Karin called first and took the liberty to be first on the floor. She grabbed the mic from Kiba and sang her song all the way through without a flaw. Sakura watched her eye Sasuke the entire song. Sakura could tell she was deliberately being seductive by the way her red smokey eyes looked at Sasuke while he comfortably sat on the couch next to Shikamaru and Kiba, who were obviously enticed by either her ability to sing or her ability to dance while singing. Sakura looked for Sasuke's reaction. He didn't have much really, as he quietly sat, sipping his drink in his hand as there wasn't anything much for Sasuke to look at. Chouji was sitting by Shikamaru and munching down his food while trying to talk, and Lee on Sasuke's other side, who were watching Karin sing and swing her lips with every rhythm. Sasuke tried to look away but occasionally his gaze fell back on the red-headed lady. It was annoying for him to sit there and watch Karin trying to seduce him with the swaying of her hips with the rhythm.

"You have to admit. She got skills," Ino came up beside Sakura, crossing her arms.

"She sure does, doesn't she. You can obviously see her trying to get a reaction from Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, her eyes still on the two.

"Jealous? Don't tell me the one-night stand was with Sasuke?" Ino said, excitement literally gleamed off the baby blue irises as the blonde girl suddenly turned around to look at her best friend.

"What? Ino, how could you say that? And here? And for your information, no, I am not jealous!" Sakura said, trying to remain composed.

"So it was Sasuke?"

"Look, Ino, you're talking about Sasuke-kun here. We've already talked about this."

"But you're not denying it." Ino said, still beaming.

"Think whatever you want, Ino. I'm going to get some more drink," said Sakura. She then walked away to the drink table, where Sai and Tsunade were betting money how many drinks it would take for Naruto to get drunk. Naruto, on the other hand, were already drowning himself with alcohol, and motioned with his hands wildly that the great Naruto Uzumaki would never get drunk so easily! Apparently, he was already on the verge of doing so.

When Karin was done with her turn, Tsunade got up from where she was sitting with Sai and went to take over the mic. "Let me show you all how this is done!" she said loudly. Halfway into the song, the blonde woman with golden eyes started slurping more drink while trying to keep up with the song. Shikamaru saw that, shook his head, and said, "and there she goes again." Before she could embarrass herself further, Shizune ran up to the woman and snatched the microphone away from the Slug Princess and gave it to Kakashi, who happened to idly stood by. Then Shizune tugged her away while Tsunade shot her an evil eye, and tried to get back in the party.

"No my lady, you ARE drunk! We're leaving now!" Shizune wrapped her petite arms around the strong woman. With the help of Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade was assisted out of the building.

Now, Kakashi was left with the mic in his hand. "KAKASHI! KAKASHI! KAKASHI!" the crowd cheered and urged the man with a mask to sing. He sweatdropped. It was futile to escape now as every eye in the room turned to look at him, as though they were ready to tackle the man if he was to make even a move for flight. Sometimes he wished they hadn't grown so quick. At least then, they wouldn't have much of a chance to chase him down by force. _Ah, well, just my luck tonight _Kakashi mused to himself_,._

Kakashi clicked on a song title. Hidden under his dark gray mask, he opened his lips. All eyes and ears were fixated by the smooth and deep voice that resonated the room. Kakashi raised his free arm dramatically, and acted out the lyrics while his other hand held the mic close to his obscured lips.

"Man, I never knew Kakashi-sensei could sing," Lee mentioned to Hinata. She shyly nodded. Karin came by and tried to steal a seat next to Sasuke on the couch. Shikamaru noticed as her movement was squeezing him closer to Chouji. Suddenly, it became just too many people on the sofa. Sasuke tried to stand up, but Karin skillfully wrapped an arm around Sasuke's upper limb to prevent him from getting up.

"Sasuke…," she said. Her eye glittered through her lashes.

"It's getting kind of hot in here," Sasuke said.

"All I see that's hot here is you," flirted Karin. She tried to get closer but Sasuke just leaned backwards against Lee. Karin was obviously high and Sasuke was trying to wedge off any advancement.

Later in the night, Naruto and a few others came to sit down on the floor. Someone saw a deck of cards on the shelf and brought it down. Naruto, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Sakura and Neji formed a circle and started to play a game of cards. Tenten was leaning gently against Neji's back as she watched over.

"Since it is my birthday, you know I'm going to win," Naruto chattered on, a drink close to his knee.

"Oh, I wouldn't count your chicken before they're hatched, Birthday Boy," said Ino, looking happily on the lucky cards in her hands. As the game went on, there were only Ino, Hinata and Naruto left in the game. "Aww, man, I almost had that," Ino fumed when she lost. Sai calmed her down with a pat in the back and they started to make out.

"Ah, get a room Ino," groaned Sakura and Naruto. Sometimes, the blondie and the black hair really had no sense of public display of affection.

"Well, just you and Hinata now," TenTen said. She took a quick peek at Hinata's and Naruto's hands and smiled. "I say the winner gets to choose something for the loser."

"Hey, that's not fair, you looked TenTen!" Naruto said, holding his cards close to his chest, protruding his lips like a stubborn child. Tenten shrugged and looked at Neji, innocently. Sakura thought up of something, "I say you are scared to lose, Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun. Don't worry,…I think you might actually win," said Hinata, giving him a boost of confidence.

"Hinata, now the game isn't over yet," said Tenten. Neji smirked at the situation in front of him. He knew his cousin had her eyes set on the blond male for years but he wasn't sure why she never took the initiative. Eventually, Naruto and Hinata took their final round. Hinata smiled when Naruto swung his arms up in excitement.

"And that's how you win!" He boasted.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You won," Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata. You were amazing!," Naruto said, which granted a bright blush on Hinata's face.

"Now, you get to wish something from Hinata," said Sakura, a hint in her eyes. Naruto looked up at her, then Hinata, musing over what funny things he could ask of her. _No, no that is too funny. I can't do that to Hinata, it might embarrass her. Hmmmm…_

Sakura saw Naruto didn't get the hint and she sighed to herself. _Idiot, now is your chance and you're not even getting the clue!_ Sakura silently swore to herself. Her blond friend was really such an idiot.

"A kiss!" someone shouted in the room. Ino and Sai stopped their make out session to look at what was going on.

"A kiss! A kiss!" another chanted. Naruto turned red, Hinata even redder at the repeated proposal from their group friends. "We want a kiss!" They could really act like children sometimes.

Naruto didn't know what to do as he succumbed to be victimized by the prompt. His heart started to race as he scooted closer to the girl with long dark hair, her eyes widened as she looked on to him with her beautiful white orbs. As he neared, he saw how she slowly closed her eyes and her lips slightly parted. Suddenly, all the noise in the room became inaudible as he, too, closed his eyes and leaned in to touch Hinata's pink lips gently with his own. He felt a warm sensation at the tips of his lips and he pushed on a little further.

For Hinata, it felt like an eternity. Her inside was trembling as though it would explode of butterflies. She opened her eyes slowly when their lips separated to see only a pair of ocean blue eyes in front of her, watching for her reaction. Naruto was smiling at her and she smiled back. And the world came flooded back to them, as the crowd cheered on merrily. Hinata thought she would pass out any moment from the lack of oxygen, but her body was too high in spirits to do so. _Mission accomplished! _Thought Sakura as she looked at TenTen and Ino, knowledgeably.

They rest of the evening went by nicely. Since Sasuke didn't want anyone to slumber over at his place like at his welcome home party, he made sure no one was reckless drinking to their drunken state. By midnight, everyone was out of his place. Naruto, the only one too drunk, was being carried home by Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino, Sakura and Hinata stayed home for a little while to clean and wrap up the place. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. As for Karin, Sasuke had to get her off him with the help of Sai, who, with Lee, took her home to Sakura's place. After, he shut his front door to the last guest, he staggered his feet over upstairs to his inviting bed and dropped his body onto it, leaving the night behind him.

.

.

.

_Sorry for the long delay from the last chapter. I'm finally back to school again, and it might not be as regular/frequent as before when I update new chapters. My apologies. _

_As for typos and certain idioms/phrases, I'll try to do the best I can with English being my 3__rd__ language. Still improving! _

_For those who are concerned about multi Sasuke pairings. The ONE main pairing is SasuSaku, as the description said. SasuKarin is almost a side pairing, but since I like Karin I'm going to write some more about her in the future that hopefully no one will find it too distasteful. I can't promise though that everyone will like it…_

_So until next time…! _


	5. Second or First

**.**

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

. . .

**CHAPTER 5****~ Second or First **

Author: _Lately, I've been having dreams involving Sasuke. Is that normal? I don't know what it is, but I suppose it has to do with his absence from both the manga and anime right now. I had a dream of him dying peacefully, another one of him and Sakura, then just a couple hours ago of him again. First thing I did when I woke up was checking the spoilers. If you're reading the manga, he is finally back! Totally made my morning. It's hard for me to contain my excitement right now_

_Well, here onto the new chapter. Happy Belated Valentine's Day~ _

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next two weeks had been hectic for Sakura. She was scheduled around the clock at the hospital. When not on the clock, she spent her mornings with Shizune to experiment on some healing herbs and techniques. She didn't even have much time to do anything else, which was a good thing to her because she knew Ino had been keeping her keen eyes glued on Sakura for an opportunity to ask her more questions she was not ready to answer. Sometimes Sakura asked herself why her friend was so nosey and interested in this, but she knew exactly of the reason. And for that, Sakura had been trying to avoid her at any possible turn. Luckily, her busy calendar allotted her no time, although she was getting worn out from piles of work and studies. A life in the medical field could mound up to become a hefty load.

One bright morning, Sakura was requested to meet in the Hokage's Office. Tsunade usually never summoned her unless in case of emergency or something important. Besides, if anything, Sakura always so frequently saw the Slug Princess around the hospital or in the laboratories. Despite her leadership position in office, Tsunade also spent much of her time continuously experimenting new procedures and methods in the healing arts. That is one unique thing she's known for after all.

When Sakura arrived inside the office with large glass windows overlooking Konoha, Tsunade was sipping a glass of tea. Shizune was trying her hardest to get her master away from sake as much as possible. In front of Tsunade stood Sasuke in his blue and white attire. Sakura wondered of the reason she and Sasuke were both summoned.

"Now that Sakura's here, I have a mission ready for both of you," Tsunade began. The two gave their full attention. Tsunade continued on, "Naruto has be sent off two days before to retrieve The Golden Scroll from the Iron Country. Now, this golden scroll holds a very top-classified message that is not, in any way, to be fallen in a hand of anyone else, and they will make sure of that." Tsunade closed her eyes and sipped her specially made tea from her cup. "By the time you travel there and reach the border of the Iron Country, Naruto should have already made his way there and made contact with the Chief, received the scroll and should be on the way out. But due the heavy weather that you will encounter, I am sending you out early."

"Since this scroll you mentioned carries a significant deal of importance, by all means, is anyone else guarding Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question. But no. This is a solo mission for Naruto," replied the Hokage, which earned her questioning expressions from the two shinobi. "Naruto is very well capable of missions such as these. Also, the Iron Country put their trust on him, especially after the Great War. They do not trust anyone else, and therefore Naruto was the only one who they allowed to transfer the scroll here to Konoha."

"But a solo mission? While, yes, Naruto is powerful, he can also be reckless," voiced Sakura.

"AND I KNOW THAT! That is why I am sending you, Sakura, and you, Sasuke, out after Naruto. You both will be staying at the rendezvous point and await for Naruto's arrival. He is instructed to come find you there, and from then on you both can come home. If by any chance something should occur, I believe the three of you can get yourselves out of trouble safety," she said with great confidence in her voice. The shinobi nodded.

"Sasuke, I'm expecting well from you. You hold great powers within yourself. There are several figures high in power who apprehend distrust. Ensure this scroll gets to Konoha safely," remarked Tsunade. They all understood well. "Well, that's it! You are free to leave anytime before the end of the day!" said the Slug Princess with a big smile. She leaned back in her chair and raised her feet to rest on top of the paper-filled desk, yawning. Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left the room.

"AH, this tea isn't helping. SHIZUNE, GET ME SOMETHING STRONGER!" Tsunade demanded.

.

.

.

Sakura went to pack several of her clothes and ninja weapons, as well as medicinal remedies she had prepared ahead of time for missions. She put them all firmly in place in her travel bag. Quickly, she dressed herself in her usual red outfit, her ninja headband tied securely over her head. She examined her reflection in the mirror before picking her bag up to go meet with Sasuke.

Sakura arrived shortly after Sasuke before the Konoha gate. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Sakura noted the typical Sasuke posture as she approached nearer. The way his hair fell freely and covered part of his face stimulated a fond memory from the pink-haired kunoichi. She remembered the old days when her younger self would swoon over a sight of Sasuke Uchiha. And who wouldn't? She would secretly watched the raven boy during missions, training, and when they were in the academy together. From the amount of time she got to spend with her dream boy, she most certainly always enjoyed his presence. Those were the days before her universe went dark. Now, at the age of twenty-two, she found herself still adorned by his presence. Despite her uncertainty of her feelings before, she is quite glad Sasuke is back in her life as though everything was how it was supposed to be – Naruto became happier, something Sakura truly wanted to see in her dear friend.

And as she walked towards the Uchiha, she felt a familiar sensation rising up in her chest. She tried to ignore it and focused on something else. Sasuke, having recognized a familiar presence, looked up to meet her gaze. A flash of memories grazed his mind when the pink and red figure closed their distance. Here they were, old teammates assigned on a mission together. They never really had a mission just the two of them together before. He supposed now they were much older and wiser from experience, it would not be much of a problem.

"Sasuke-kun. Ready to go?" Sakurka asked. Sasuke straightened himself up from the wall.

"Yeah," he said. "We probably should go now. The earlier we reach the place, the better."

The two shinobi departed from the main gate on their trail to the rendezvous point. Sasuke and Sakura leaped from tree to tree. Sakura noticed their lack of conversation as Sasuke was fully focused on their surroundings and the trail ahead. She didn't mind though as she knew Sasuke wasn't much of a talker. Their silence, in reality, gave them the ease of not having to force topics onto each other. It was also something Sakura had become accustomed to.

They continued like this for hours, alternating between fast and slow pace. The sun had long set on the horizon and the moon became their source of light, illuminating their paths through the foliage of leaves. As they headed towards the Iron Country, the weather started to shift from warm, to moist, to cold. Sakura and Sasuke somehow had managed to keep up their speed with their cloak now covering their outfits. Their ceaseless jumps through the forests enabled the two to reach a town ahead of time. Sakura and Sasuke both slowed down as they came closer to the village.

Although still a far distance away from the Iron Country, the temperature had dropped sharply in the area. Snow was beginning to precipitate by the time they entered the sleeping town. It was in the middle of the night. Sakura shivered when she felt the cold air caressed her legs and arms from underneath the cloak. Sasuke noticed the wintriness as well.

"We should stay here tonight," suggested the raven hair. He eyed Sakura, who was standing a few feet beside him, for a moment. He knew she was cold. They would need a shelter for the night.

"I can't agree more," said Sakura, her breath caught in the icy weather and formed white fume when she spoke.

They walked down the street for an inn and finally one was in sight. Once indoor, they relaxed a little bit when they felt the heat. The female receptionist, dressed in a blue dress, greeted them happily. She looked to be around their age.

"Welcome to Silver Bell Inn. I am Magori. How can I help you tonight?" she asked, looking up sweetly at the handsome man in front of her, her bright blue eyes twinkled at Sasuke as though they were capable to make bells jingle. It reminded Sakura how Sasuke never failed to attract a female being. Only, he never did use his God-given appearance to his advantage, as far as she knew.

"Two rooms for tonight," Sasuke said coolly, pulling out his wallet.

The girl in blue delightedly looked at her clip board for available rooms. A frown appeared on her face as her eyes scanned the list. "Oh, I am very sorry. It appears the inn has been booked up by the last minute announcement of the incoming snow. We only have one room left," said she apologically.

"The one room will do," said Sasuke in response. The girl raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Sakura for the first time.

"Are you sure?" the girl began before she collected herself, "oh, I mean, of course that wouldn't a problem." Sakura noticed the slight hint of disappointment in her voice and sighed inwardly to herself. Sasuke paid for the price, and the girl gave him the key, while at the same time giving him her best smile.

They key unlocked the room and Sasuke opened it. He let Sakura in first before letting himself in. The room was a medium-sized bedroom with a bed covered in white in the middle. There was table with a few chairs close to a wooden dresser by the door, and a window on the opposite side. Next to the table, on another wall was a door that led to the bathroom. Sakura set her bag down on the table, unsure of how the night will progress.

As though sensing her thought, Sasuke proposed, "I can make something on the floor. You can take the bed." He put his belongings on the top of the wooden dresser.

"What? No, it's ok. We can share the bed," said Sakura. "It's big enough for the two of us." Sasuke didn't say anything. "It's alright with me if it is with you," she continued, not sure of how Sasuke felt about the idea. She wasn't fond of the notion of leaving Sasuke on the floor and having the bed to herself in this cold weather. The wooden floor would be cold and, besides, there was only one blanket.

"Hnn. I'll go see if there is any food for us downstairs," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and he left the room.

Having the moment to herself, Sakura walked into the bathroom. She then came back out, gathered a few things and walked back in. She would shower and get herself freshen up in time for Sasuke to return. The warm water would relax her more, she hoped. She closed the door and turned the water on. The warm steam from the shower head embraced her naked body, and she relaxed. She carefully stepped into the shower and closed the waterproof curtain behind her, letting the water droplets hit the surface of her body. Sakura smiled. The warm water felt so good, especially since they were only outside a few minutes ago. Once she was done, she grabbed a white towel from the rack and dried her body and hair. However, when she looked at her pile of night clothes, she saw her underwear was missing.

_Great, Sakura. You forgot to grab the most essential thing!_ She thought to herself. She turned the doorknob of the bathroom and tiptoed out on quietly to the table where her bag laid.

Downstairs, Sasuke had managed to get some food from the girl, who was ever more willing to give him. He saw the yearning look in her eyes but ignored it. He didn't feel the need to stay longer, so thus he grabbed the food and politely left to come upstairs. He opened the door and stepped inside. There he found Sakura, wrapped in nothing by a towel big enough to cover any unseen areas. She was pulling out a pair of undergarment from her red bag. Sakura was startled when the door opened and Sasuke entered the room. She felt his eyes on her body and a bright blush crept up her face. She quickly hid her little garment behind her from embarrassment with one hand, while the other one held the towel in place.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I should have knocked," said Sasuke, averted his eyes to look at the window instead.

"Oh umm…don't worry about it," Sakura said quickly before returning to the bathroom. Once inside, she hit her forehead for having embarrassed herself that way. Now she was sure Sasuke would think her an idiot. She looked at her face in the mirror and thought of how they would be sharing the same bed tonight. Just another luck today. She never had to share a bed with Sasuke before in her past missions when they were genins. Now, she would have to think of some ways to calm her nerves. Sure, she had spent nights on the same bed with Naruto during missions, but she was never nervous like this. She wasn't exactly sure why. She concluded it must have been from that awkward moment just now.

Inside the bedroom, Sasuke set the food and plates on the table. There were several pieces of warm chicken and white rice, something simple and just enough for the night. A brief image of Sakura in a towel came up in his mind. Sasuke had not witnessed Sakura like that before. He had seen countless women in towels, including Karin, but none of them held anything in his eyes. Although he did notice, in those short-lived seconds, the curvature of her body when she was bending down, searching in her bag. He could see the long creamy legs and the towel that raised up just below her buttock, and curve of her bosom on her chest. He didn't know what it was, but the mere image of Sakura in that position brought up a new wave of images from that night when they were both drunk. He could remember through his hazy vision, the womanly bare chest that belonged to Sakura. The way her breast was shown in the moonlight that night was surely a beautiful sight.

He was still deep in his private recollection when Sakura came out from the bathroom. Sasuke didn't realize she was there until she pulled a chair in front of him. He finally looked up at her, and all the images disappeared from his mind in a blink. She had put on a loose long-sleeved blue pajama top and a matching pair of pants. Her hair was still slightly wet from the shower, Sasuke noticed. They sat quietly and had their late-night dinner together without a word.

Later, Sasuke gave himself a shower. When he exited the bathroom, Sakura was still up sitting by the window. Snow began to cover and accumulate on the ground and every surface of the outdoor world. Sakura watched how the snow flake touched the glass window and slid to the bottom where it stayed. When she noticed Sasuke had come out, she turned around. He was wearing a long-sleeved white cotton top and a pair of black pairs. They looked very comfortable in her eyes. His hair hung loosely from the top of his head but stuck out in the back. He walked toward the bed and let himself in between the blanket and the sheet. Sakura looked on as he turned his back to her.

Without further delay, Sakura took steps towards the bed and also let herself in. She laid on her back and secured herself gently with the blanket. "Good night, Sasuke-kun," she said before closing her eyes. There was no response from the dark hair male. Half an hour later, she was still awake. She tried to let herself relax but couldn't for some reason. The room felt a little bit cooler, which made it more difficult for her to fall asleep. She crossed her arms together to try to keep warm, but it only worked so much. Sakura then turned her head to the right to see if Sasuke was having any difficulty as she was. His breathing was steady, so she assumed he was probably deep asleep. She sighed, then turned her body to the right, deciding to watch Sasuke's back. The cold made her shiver a little. Sakura unconsciously scooted herself closer to him. It wasn't helping much, and after a while she gave up and turned to the opposite to watch the falling snow outside the window. She had no nervous thoughts running in her mind about sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke anymore now that her thoughts slipped into tired mode, although she couldn't get her body to shut down.

Sakura watched the snow some more and decide to close her eyes, hoping she'd fall asleep soon enough. A moment later, she felt Sasuke shift in the bed and within a second, a strong masculine arm came to wrap its way around her waist. Sasuke silently scooted his body against her back, to which made Sakura tense under his arm at the sudden movement.

Sasuke groaned, "you're not sleeping, Sakura. It's cold and we need to rest before the long day tomorrow."

After a moment, Sakura began to relax. It wasn't that she was worried of the contact, but more to the fact that she was surprised by it. She never in her right mind imagined Sasuke to ever get physical close to her, and not especially on the same bed. Sakura would never allow a man to hold her like that, not even Naruto, but somehow having Sasuke here soothed her mind. She didn't understand why.

Sakura could feel the warmth radiating off from Sasuke's body. It warmed up her rigid form. Not really knowing what she was doing, Sakura turned around and wrapped an arm around his waist as well, to Sasuke's surprise. He wasn't quite asleep just yet, and the movement turned a wheel in his brain. He could feel Sakura snuggling close to him, their arms touching, and her face dangerously close to his. He had never allowed such close proximity with a woman before, but how did he get himself in this situation, he wondered. He opened his eyes to look down at the smiling woman as she cuddled closer to him for warmth. Her pink hair was a mess on the pillow and several strands of hair surrounded the side of her face. As she came closer, he could easily feel their front bodies touching, only separated by a couple layers of clothing.

"Don't come so close, Sakura…," said Sasuke, but it was too late.

Sakura could feel something hard pressing against her lower stomach. From her anatomy labs back in Konoha, it didn't take her long to know exactly was it was. The pink-haired woman opened her eyes to look into the deep pool of obsidian eyes that were staring right back at her.

"Sasuke-kun…I can…" Sakura began to say, when Sasuke cut in.

"I'm…fine," he said. Sakura could see his brows pucker a little. He was concentrating hard. She was unsure of what to do. To Sasuke, this was something entirely new and about as foreign as it got for him. He had, unlike most boys, skipped the hormonal pubescent period, and was never interested in girls. It could easily be due to his ceaseless obsession for power and revenge that any of his physical strength and piece of mind were focused solely on how to obtain enough power. Now, he came to experience for the first time what it was like to be a male - to feel aroused by another's physique. And to think it was happening with Sakura was beyond his mind.

Sasuke tried to suppress the feelings but it was hopeless. He was having an obvious erection and it wasn't going anywhere, to his dismay. Sasuke was feeling rather embarrassed, and being a man of his standards, he rarely ever let himself to feel so.

"It's ok," Sakura said. She closed her eyes and leaned in, closing her face to his. Sasuke watched as he let her lips connect with his. The warmth of the contact spread to his being as he was caught off guard. His body became stiff as Sakura deepened the kiss. She pulled back before opening her eyes to look at Sasuke again.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun. We're grown adults now, and may I say we're stuck in this icy weather. If it's to help us feel warm and sleep, right now I'm ok with it," said Sakura. Inner Sakura would have either screamed or cheered at herself.

Sasuke took in her words and hesitated. Sakura was right – they were on the same bed, cold, and stuck in an awkward situation. He needed to get out of this awkwardness and rid himself of that bulge in his pants. _What would Sasuke Uchiha do? _he thought to himself.

But what he did was not something Sasuke Uchiha would have done in the past. He leaned in to kiss Sakura. On the spur of the moment, neither of them protested. The coldness of the room was soon fading and becoming one with the background. Darkness enveloped the figures while tiny glows from the outside illuminated the far corner of the room. Their lips soon parted. Sakura raised her hand and caressed Sasuke's face. His expression seemed vaguely faint under the soft dim light. Sasuke, without a sound, skillfully maneuvered his body so that it was on top of Sakura with his weight supported by his arms. He was feeling the hormones.

"Sasuke-kun . . ." Sakura uttered softly. Then she slowly pulled him down by the neck and their lips met again. Their kiss was gentle yet cautious. Every touch and movement made them conscious of the situation. The tension grew as the moment passed by. For a second, Sasuke had to stop for some air. It was becoming harder to manage, he realized.

Sasuke rested his forehead beside Sakura's head, breathing in at the nape of her neck. He noticed her scent was sweet and flowery, though not strong but soft. He thought it suited her well. Between them, Sasuke could feel the feminine mounds slightly elevated his chest with every breath that she took. It was strange but quite pleasant.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed in.

"I don't mind. It will mean nothing," said Sakura.

Sasuke hesitated before he raised his head back up, his bangs falling down past his face. Looking up to see his beautiful face, she knew automatically that she had lied. _It will mean nothing to Sasuke_, she thought to herself. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt all the way down. She then let her hands come to the top to separate the two hems, revealing her bra underneath. She then unclasped it frombehind and let it rest there loosely.

"It's your turn," she said.

Sasuke gripped the bottom hem of his white shirt and briefly brought it over his head with one hand supporting his body from collapsing over Sakura. Sakura could feel a bit of heat already radiating off from Sasuke's smooth muscle tone. She wanted to touch it and thus her flingers daintily glided over his firm abdomen. Sasuke then let his free hand grab Sakura's bra strap and slowly he lifted it out of both her arms.

Both now topless, they surveyed each other. Sakura blushed as she felt the cold air brushing over her skin while Sasuke realized painfully how he was very much turned on by her flesh and beauty. He instinctively leaned down for another kiss, this time longer than the previous. It was hard to control himself when his body was raging and going crazy. Sasuke continued his kiss to Sakura's jaw and progressed to her collar. He rested there and inhaled her scent deeply, trying to keep himself in check. His hair trickled the side of Sakura's face and she refrained from giggling. She couldn't believe Sasuke was so close to her. Sakura trailed her hand up to stroke his hair, to Sasuke's delight.

And then it happened. Sasuke's one hand roamed down the length of her arm to her hips. He grabbed the top of her pants, along with her underwear, and started to tug it down. Sakura arched her bottom up to allow the material to slide down her legs. Once they were gone, Sasuke did the same to his. The movement stimulated something within the two. They looked into each other's eyes. Sakura felt something in her lower abdomen as though it was clenching for release. The heat buildup was getting intense as she felt some sort of stickiness between her thighs.

As for Sasuke, he breathed heavily. He did not dare to look down for fear something else might take control. His member was already rigid, glazing over Sakura's lower abdomen. It was becoming a bother and he wanted to bring it down. At the same time, it was difficult to keep himself in one place and the thought of doing it with Sakura filled his mind.

"Sakura…" he grunted her name.

"Sasuke-kun,…go on, ne?"

Sasuke processed to moving in between Sakura's legs. Sakura looked away and anticipated the pain. But it never came. There was a slight discomfort but nothing more. She then realized why. The pleasure started to build up as Sasuke began to move in and out. He sped up with every thrust. Sakura couldn't contain in her moans any longer. The more he pushed and the faster it went, the more she felt like she would explode. She resorted to fisting the sheet beside her and pressed her lips together. In her memories, she only heard women and Ino talk about how painful it would be but also how it was so intense that you'd lose control. Sakura only began to fathom that now.

Sasuke, too, felt he couldn't hold back. It was as though Sakura was the only thing existing in the room, his mind stimulated by her moans. He thrust faster and faster, feeling himself close to release. A moment later, he felt Sakura's wall clamp around his member. A few more thrust and he felt himself releasing. It felt wonderful.

He looked down to see Sakura's face. Her face was flushed red. Sasuke brought his own down as he simultaneously moved away to lay next to her body. Sakura was staring at the ceiling and waiting for the sensation to pass. The tingly sensation eventually ceased. She looked beside her to see that Sasuke had already fallen asleep. The cold air didn't bother them anymore and she thought how clever it was that simple sex could remedy their sleeplessness. She also thought of how her first time really was with Sasuke, unbelievably. Tiredness roamed over and Sakura felt her lids getting heavier. She secured the blanket over both their bodies and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just something I noticed...I tend to type in big blocks rather than simple paragraphs. I find it sometimes easier to flow with the story that way. Do you guys like it better that way...less bulky paragrahps, or does it matter? - Norngpinky<strong>_


	6. Wintry Wonderland

**.**

**xxxxENFLAMEDxxxx**

. . .

**CHAPTER 6 ~ Wintry Wonderland**

Author: _Hi guys, chapter 6 is here for those who follow the story! Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like it. I liked how this chapter turned out. And please comment/review and let me know your thoughts of the story so far. I got quite several story alerts and favorites, but I also would love to read what you think of it, your predictions, etc., if you have time! Those would be encouraging :3 Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

By the next morning, snow had stopped falling. However, everywhere one looked, it was pure white outside. The snow had accumulated quite a bit over the night. Two horses were pulling on a carriage in the street. Bells were rung throughout the town as the carriage pass by. The sound resonated up to the room where Sakura was still sleeping.

She stirred when she heard the noise. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke exited. He eyed the sleeping form in front of him and wondered if he should wake her up now. Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her but then they stopped. She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said and started to sit up. As she did, the blanket fell down from her, revealing her bare breasts.

Like reflex, Sakura swiftly reached down for the blanket and covered herself.

_Oh shoot, Sakura! Nice one there, idiot! _She angrily swore to herself of her recklessness.

"Oh my god. Uh…I'm sorry about that," she spoke up hastily and blushed.

Sasuke turned his face the other side, a blush almost visible in his face. _Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up after all . _It was a nice treat though according to his subconscious. As that thought crept up to his mind, he straightened up. _I shouldn't be thinking of that… _

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I'll go wait downstairs," said Sasuke, maintain his cool composure.

"Yeah, sure. I-I'll be down in a few minutes…," said Sakura. Then Sasuke turned around and made his way towards the door.

As soon as Sasuke left, Sakura quickly got herself out of bed. She spun on her heels and headed for the bathroom. Once she was done with her morning duties, she put on her outfit. She put on her long leggings and sleeves to keep her extra warm. She then tied her ninja headband on top of her head. She then realized she had spent a bit of time there trying to fix up and make herself look better than usual.

"Why are you trying to look better?" she muttered to herself. Her reflection stared back and she gave up. She sighed. There was no point. "You're just deluding yourself, Sakura."

When she got downstairs, Sasuke had ordered himself some tea. Magori was sitting at the table trying to chat him up. Sakura spotted them right away. She felt a slight pang of jealousy within her.

"There you are, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura brightly.

Sasuke looked up at his pink teammate. "Hn."

"May I have a seat?" Upon hearing this, Magori reluctantly scooted away to allow Sakura space.

"So, Sasuke-kun, did you have a good night?" Magori began.

Sasuke glanced towards Sakura and then back to his tea. It got silent when he didn't respond, so Sakura did.

"It was hard to fall asleep, but we managed," said Sakura. She tried not to blush, but Magori saw it. There was something going on. She had momentarily forgotten that the two shared the room last night, but she didn't think anything would happen.

"Really? I had been telling my brother to fix the furnace! I am so sorry," said she, looking at Sasuke.

"Speaking of that, do you know if it will snow again today up north?" Sasuke spoke up.

"I believe so. It always does, especially around this time," Magori answered. "Wait, are you not planning to stay another night? I can even get you a different room. I'm sure there's a vacancy now that some had left."

"That won't be necessary," said Sasuke, earning Magori a sad look. "We're leaving after breakfast."

"Oh, that is too bad."

"Speaking of breakfast, what do you have here?" said Sakura. She faked a smile and looked towards the girl with blue eyes.

"Well…we have some hot bread. Also biscuits and gravy. There's juice, tea, coffee."

"Sasuke-kun, that sounds good, ne? I'm sure you're hungry. Do you think you can get us something?" smiled Sakura as she looked at Magori.

Magori got the clue, but turned toward the raven man. "What can I get you,… Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything will do," he replied cooly.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." And Sakura watched as the girl went to the counter.

Within a minute, Magori was back with a tray of food. She set it down on the table for her customers and lingered a bit. This was annoying Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun, I'm thinking we do something today," Sakura began. She extended her arm out and touched Sasuke's hand. He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. Magori gasped. "What do you think, honey?" Without further delay, Magori excused herself and scurried off.

Sakura sighed and took her hand back. "I'm sorry. But you really have the charms every girl seems to be attracted to," said the pink haired.

"They're annoying," responded Sasuke. Though Sakura understood, it hurt her a little as she thought back to the old days when Sasuke had said the exact same thing about her. _Like how I was annoying,_ she thought. She wondered if she was still annoying in his eyes and hoped she wasn't. Then she thought she shouldn't have been jealous.

After they had their breakfast, they left the place. The coldness enveloped them as they continued on their path. The sky was gray and gloomy despite it being morning, signifying a high chance of it snowing again. They moved quickly out of town and through the woods. Sakura noticed how beautiful it was to see snow everywhere.

They had passed through the woods and a few towns now. By the end of the day, they approached another village. The snow was getting heavier and they decided to spend the night there. Walking inside an inn, an elderly woman greeted them.

"Hello dear. Welcome in," greeted the woman. "You don't look from around here. What has taken you young couple into this area?"

"We are just passing through actually," said Sakura with a smile. The woman reminded her of her own grandmother.

"I see. You must be ready to settle down for the night then," said the woman. She looked up to see Sasuke's face. "What a handsome young man you are. You must be a lucky girl," she said, looking back at the pink hair ninja. Sakura blushed.

"Umm, we're not…" Sakura began to say.

"Oh ho ho," the woman laughed. "I was just teasing. You young kids do look good together though. How about two rooms?" she asked and began to scribble something down in her book.

"Actually, I think one will do."

Sakura thought she was hearing things when she heard Sasuke. He exchanged a look with her, to which Sakura couldn't quite understand. _One room? _

The woman looked up at the young man and crossed something in her note. "Haha, and what did I say about you being a couple?" she gave them a knowing look, and Sakura blushed again. She wished she wasn't blushing so much.

"Here is your key. Make yourself comfortable for the night," said the woman, handing them the keys.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Sakura.

When they entered the room, they noticed how much wider it was from the previous night. Next to their bed was a fireplace, to Sakura's relief. As least they wouldn't have to freeze to death again. The two set their belongings down on a nearby table. Sakura popped herself down on the bed with a comfy blanket. Sasuke then went to the fireplace and started to set it up. Within seconds, it was blazing with flames.

_It must have come in handy for Sasuke-kun to have his fireball jutsu, _Sakura thought with a smile as she rolled around to watch Sasuke blow fire onto the logs. Before long, the room was warming up.

"Sakura, you are welcome to use the bathroom first," Sasuke said after he was finished with the fireplace.

Sakura shook her head, "It's ok, you can go on ahead. I want to just relax here for a little while."

About half an hour later, Sasuke came out to find Sakura asleep on the bed where she was before. _She must have been tired,_ he thought. He went over to Sakura and repositioned her so the blanket could cover her body. As Sasuke was pulling the blanket on her, Sakura fluttered her eyelids.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got too comfortable."

"It's ok. Get some sleep."

Sakura sat up abruptly. "I think I'm going to take a shower first."

"I will get us some food," said Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura felt guilty for having fallen asleep. "Uh, don't wait up for me. I think I'll pass tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry for some reason," said Sakura. She really wasn't hungry.

After the shower, Sakura put on her nightgown. _Thank goodness, it is not so cold tonight._ She felt blessed because she might actually get some sleep tonight without too much problem. Thoughts of the previous night came to her as Sakura stood in the bathroom. She wondered if tonight they will forget about it. Sasuke hadn't said a word about what happened the entire day. She did say though that it would mean nothing and it probably didn't mean anything to him. Then Sakura thought of something.

_ Why did Sasuke-kun mention we'd take just one room when obviously we could have gotten two rooms?_ Sakura asked herself. She then remembered how Sasuke looked at her, but she wasn't able to read his expression. _What were you thinking, Sasuke-kun? What are you thinking now? _

Truth is, she didn't know what to think. Sasuke wasn't someone who would want to sleep with another girl, or would he? Then Sakura couldn't understand why he didn't want two rooms in the first place. Maybe he didn't want to spend unnecessary money, but Sakura would have paid. She also knew money wasn't a problem for Sasuke. It never had been. Somehow he always had money. So it didn't make sense to Sakura why. _Could it be that he wanted this?_ Sakura was about to go out of her mind when she heard the door open and shut. It must have been Sasuke. She listened for his movement before deciding what she would do.

Sasuke had gotten back and settled himself inside the bed. The room was warm enough that he decided to take off his shirt. Before long, he saw Sakura emerging from the bathroom. She was wrapped up in a robe that was provided. This place sure was an upgrade from the last. Sasuke watched as Sakura walk towards him. She seemed nervous for some reason.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to ask you something," said Sakura. She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I was wondering...Why did you pick one room instead of two? I mean, it just means we're sharing the bed again. Not that I hate it. It probably really isn't anything and I'm just overthinking it…"

Sasuke was surprised to hear that. He lingered at the question for a moment then answered, "I just thought it would be like last night."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Wait, what? _

"I mean, with the cold weather. I thought it'd be better if we shared the room," said Sasuke, knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh. That's right."

"If it's trouble, I will ask for another room," said Sasuke.

"No. No, it's fine with me. I have no problem," said Sakura quickly. _Oh Sakura, you're such a fool, _she thought to herself.

She then proceeded to the opposite side of the bed, took off the robe and settled inside the bed. Sasuke saw the thin nightgown Sakura was wearing and he did a double look over. Sakura saw him and blushed. She sat next to Sasuke and hope he didn't hear her heart was beating fast. It didn't help when Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt. His body practically screamed hotness at her. The warmth didn't help it either as it added to her already flushed cheeks. It became awkward when silence fell upon the room.

Neither knew what to say. Suddenly Sakura laid down on the bed. She looked up at Sasuke and said goodnight. Sasuke glanced over at her form. Her eyes were closed. The blanket came up to her chest which was going up and down gently with every breath she took. He noticed how her skin was pure and it seemed soft. She didn't look so bad. In fact, Sasuke thought she looked beautiful. He then looked at her lips, which were a peachy pink color. Her cheeks were rosy. Her face was perfect. Then Sasuke realized he was staring.

That night, he was the one not able to sleep. It wasn't the cold because the room was glowing in radiating waves of heat. Maybe it was the fact that Sakura was laying so close to him. He couldn't get the thought of last night out of his head. Sasuke hated how vulnerable he felt right now, like he had no control. He used to do this at night when he was growing up, except the images were of his brother and family, the massacre and how he would avenge their tragedy.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and turned towards Sasuke. She then proceeded to wrap her arm around his waist and snuggle close to him. He saw her expression was plastered with a smile and wonder what she was dreaming about. He was glad that she was comfortably sleeping.

That was when he noticed how her gown was revealing some cleavage for show. It didn't help much when she was hugging him. Upon looking at it some more, he could only vaguely remember what it was like the first night they spent together. The touch of it…

_You're being a pervert!, _Sasuke mentally slapped himself. The thought of it made him think of Naruto and he didn't want to be thinking of Naruto at this moment.

Momentarily, Sakura mumbled something incoherent. Instinctively, Sasuke reached up and touched her lips with his fingertip. He traced them gently as though he was fixated on the object in question. The tender movement received him a giggle from Sakura. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the figure before her.

As she opened her eyes, a handsome face was looking at her. In her mind, she wondered what he was thinking. She could see the way he was looking at her lips intently. Once he realized he had inadvertently woken her up, he glanced up to her eyes. They laid like that for a moment. Sakura noted how his expression was one of serene, not the typical emotionless one she usually saw.

"Sasuke-kun?" uttered Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I woke you up," said Sasuke. He made no attempts to remove his finger as it was still set on Sakura's lips.

Sakura blinked. These newfound behaviors from Sasuke were mysterious to her. Right then, he pulled away from his teammate and turned to lay on his back. Sakura watched as he stared at the ceiling above them.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. What was that?"

"What?"

"You know,…That. Just now."

"Nothing."

_Was he thinking of kissing me?_

Sakura pressed on, "Kiss me, Sasuke-kun."

She received no response. Sasuke continued to stare stiffly at the ceiling. Sakura wasn't about to stop. Hell, if she was being annoying then, she didn't really care at the moment. With that, she pushed herself up via her elbow and put a hand on Sasuke's chest where she could look Sasuke in the eyes. He returned her look.

"Kiss me," repeated Sakura.

Sasuke felt like he was caught by Sakura's sudden demand.

"No," he responded.

"Then what was that?"

"Sakura, you're being silly."

Sakura didn't wait any longer. She began to realize that Sasuke was stubborn both socially _and_ in bed. She would just have to get the answer herself. Right then, Sakura took the courage and leaned down, touching her peachy lips with his. She could feel the warmth on Sasuke's skin, which soothed her sense. His bare chest also felt warm but rigid. She could feel the heat radiating off to her, which only made the pink-haired lady want to lay in his embrace.

Sakura lifted her head up and stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. She noticed how his expression changed somewhat after the kiss.

"Am I still silly?" Sakura asked, biting her lower lips seductively. She had no idea how she got this sudden onset of courage to take action against this man.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have," said Sasuke. Before she realized what happened, Sasuke had pushed her back down on the bed and he was on top of her. She gasped but smiled later. Within seconds, the raven man went down and crushed his lips with her own. Sasuke bit on her lower lip and angled himself differently when Sakura let out a moan. He played his tongue around her mouth, asking for permission. Sakura enjoyed the sensation and reciprocated the action.

The tongue-on-tongue action seemed to last forever before Sasuke proceeded to her neck, then her shoulder. Sakura was breathing heavily by now. She felt her skin tingle where Sasuke brought a hand down to her bare leg. He unconsciously, too deep in action, rubbed her leg in circles. His warm hand traveled up little by little to her inner thigh while his other free hand continued up her other arm and to where her rising mounds were. He grabbed the top edge of the gown and pulled it downward to reveal what the cleavage wanted to show.

Sakura arched her back as the heat started to blaze within her. Sasuke let his hand travel under the gown and up to her hips where he hooked her undergarment with his fingers. The other hand was fondling the breast while his lips did their job on her shoulder. Sakura felt she was getting warmer and warmer by seconds. The heat in the room only added to the ongoing heat, and it was driving her literally insane.

She didn't even realize that her undergarment was gone when she felt something hard pressing on her womanhood. Sasuke continued to rub the area in circular motion while sucking on her skin, leaving bruising marks all over. His hand found its way to her nipple and he instinctively pinched it. He heard her moans and knew she enjoyed it. Sakura was already feeling on edge. Her body heat was rising and Sasuke's unceasing movement forced her to arch her back. Suddenly she felt wet between her legs and the inside somewhere started to constrict. The sensation felt great and she knew she wasn't done yet.

"Sakura, is this what you want?"

The question surprised her. Obviously, it was already too late to ask, wasn't it? This was beyond first base. They couldn't possibly stop now and both knew it damn well.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun…," Sakura whimpered.

"Hn?" Sasuke kept provoking her by continuing the steadfast motions with his hands and hips. Sakura brought her hands to his soft clean hair as she breathed heavily.

"D-don't stop." It was all Sakura could say. She wanted more. She wanted Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself on the verge of losing complete control. This woman in front of him is driving him crazy and he didn't know why. He had pulled his pants down and by now he was only in his boxers. He could feel the soft part of her womanhood separated by only her dress and his boxers. Her breasts felt delicate under his touch, which answered his earlier curiosity.

Once he heard Sakura telling him not to stop, he pulled off his boxers. With her gown still covering the lower body, he drew it up with his one hand. This time, he looked down. The sight made his inside stir in a very sexual way. He repositioned himself on top of Sakura and came down to kiss her.

She let out another moan. Sasuke didn't want to wait any longer. He pushed his way in smoothly and filled Sakura to the hilt. In the process, he let out a grunt. It felt amazing to him to be inside – she was tight and slick, just perfect for his form. Sakura reached her hands up to grab his masculine arms. Sasuke noted her sensual smile through his vision.

Without further delay, he started to pull down and back up all the way. Several times more. The sensation felt amazing, although the whole process was a bit dragging for Sakura. As though reading her mind, Sasuke started to pump faster, in and out, in and out, alternating between a slow thrust and a fast one.

The stimulation broke loud moans from Sakura while Sasuke tried to hold it in.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

Upon hearing this, he started to speed up. The thrust became harder and the pounding of the bed could be heard. Sasuke didn't pay a mind for it. He continued to plunge in Sakura again, and again while she gripped onto his arms tightly. Another round and Sakura let out a louder moan. At this, Sasuke felt her walls constrict. He fastened the pace and continued to push out and in until he hit his orgasm. He then fell down beside Sakura, his front side on the bed.

Sasuke looked through his hair to Sakura. He watched as her respiration started to gradually slow down. The pink hair ninja turned around to face him, her emerald eyes gleaming in the dark.

"That was…That was amazing," she began to say.

"Hn," said Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

The two continued to lay on the bed like that and they soon fell asleep, comfortably embraced by the cozy heat emanated from the blazing fireplace.

.

.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R - Read &amp; Review, plz (:<p>

Chapter 7 - what to look forward to - Their last day of the mission. Will Naruto figure something was up? How will Sasuke and Sakura interaction?


End file.
